A razón de equilibrio
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Esta es mi historia. Y agrego, para ser algo más amplia: esta es la historia de muchas personas, de quienes no diré sus nombres. Rojo y blanco rojo y blanco. [spin-off de la conversación entre Korra y Zaheer en el mundo espiritual en el Libro 3]
1. Alfa y Omega

**Publicando mucha cosa nueva, he de prometer que no dejaré ninguno de los fics que haya publicado. Aviso sólo para los que acaso me leyeron en otro, y los que no, los invito a pasarse.**

**Bueno, ¿De qué viene este fic? De lo que dice el summary, no puedo adelantar más. Lo que sí, hago un aviso: todo lo que pasa tiene una explicación. Lo digo porque puede resultar confuso, y quizás algo OoC por parte del personaje narrador, pero todo tiene una explicación. Sólo confíen. Y otra aclaración es el cómo está narrado: la forma de contarlo la usé para dos one-shots de otro fandom, y me divirtió hacerlo, se me hizo una forma más fluida de contar las historias. Por eso, en este fic, quiero tratar de aplicar ese estilo a muchos capítulos, a una historia más larga que un one-shot. Espero que también les guste.**

**No quiero molestarlos más, así que los dejo pasar a leer. Si quieren al terminar, dejar un comentario sobre qué les pareció, sea bueno o malo, los invito a hacerlo.**

**Y hago el clásico disclaimer que siempre se me olvida pero últimamente tengo presente: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, a menos que en algún momento aclare que cierto personaje es un OC propio. De momento, todos los personajes pertenecen a Legend of Korra. Sin embargo, la historia sí es de autoría propia y original.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Alfa y Omega.

Rojo y blanco, ya todo me resultaba lo mismo. Y eso me confundía. Y eso lo entendía. No sabía qué pensar en ese entonces. "Restauradores", esa palabra no difería mucho de mí. Y verlo sentado, tranquilamente, sabiendo que yo no lo atacaría y que él podía desaparecer en cuanto quisiera, me irritaba en cierto grado. En otro, me producía curiosidad. Era la mejor oportunidad que yo tenía para saber, para preguntar. Era la única, seguramente.

Una pregunta iba y venía de una parte de mi mente a otra, pregunta que no quería preguntar porque no sabía si quería oír la respuesta. Todo se terminaba reduciendo a un asunto de querencias y deseos. ¿A razón de qué? El problema era, ¿si acaso su respuesta correspondía a mi respuesta? ¿Qué hacer entonces, correr, quedarme? Mientras tanto, él me miraba, tranquilo, con una sonrisa serena pero que detonaba algunas manchas de impureza. Rojo y blanco, rojo y blanco, como las hojas de algunos de los árboles mezcladas con los imaginarios haces de luz que las golpeaban. Era todo una mezcla. Rojo y blanco, rojo y blanco. Un paso, dos pasos, ¿cuántos pasos tardarían en llevarme hasta donde estaba él? Físicamente hablando, claro. Si acaso en ese momento bastaba un pensamiento y nada más.

Pero, de todas maneras, él hablaba, y yo hablaba, y él de nuevo. El punto más extremo fue cuando ya llegué a frenarme un segundo. Nunca había pensado en eso, en lo que él me dijo. Y sin saberlo, sin sospecharlo, había sido esa la semilla que me llevaría a días, horas más tarde, o quizás meses, ya honestamente no me acuerdo bien. Esta, es mi historia. La historia de cómo fue que acaso yo terminé con ellos, en éste lugar, como todo fue y es, como las cosas cambiaron, sea para bien o para mal. Las personas a quienes me enfrenté, los aliados que hice, todo. Todo lo que se puede y debe saber, está en estas líneas. No puedo creer todavía que lo esté escribiendo, que lo haya contado previamente para que me recomendaran que hiciera esto.

Sí, fui yo, y yo únicamente, quien terminó por asesinar al Presidente de Ciudad República, y a otros más. Pero, de cualquier forma, no quiero en este momento desviarme a esa parte. Prefiero ir paso a paso, minuto a minuto. De cualquier manera, no tengo apuro por contarles todo, y también quiero que se me entienda, que se me perciba como realmente fui, soy, actué y actúo. Sino, sería muy fácil condenarme, juzgarme y repudiarme.

No ahondaré en los detalles sobre esa charla de ese día, creo yo que se conoce lo suficiente. Balance, razones, flores de dos colores, rojo y blanco rojo y blanco, mi tío traidor de ambas partes, una misión centenaria, o milenaria, dependiendo de dónde se mire, palabras dulces para oídos que necesitaban miel. Bueno, no que yo supiera que la necesitaban, pero he pensado mucho en ese día. ¿Era día, o noche? ¿Acaso tarde? Ya ni me acuerdo. Supongamos tarde, he llegado a apreciarla. Lo importante en sí no es el momento del día, tampoco la conversación. Ni siquiera tanto lo soy yo. Creo que estoy convirtiendo esto en una confusión atrás de otra, así que mejor empezaré por algo más cronológico.

Habíamos hablado, él insinuó algo de haber sido elegido por algo, fuera lo que fuera, al haber sido bendecido con el control del aire. Él dijo que el Loto Rojo ya me tendría para ese entonces. Él dijo que sería el encargado de establecer el nuevo orden del mundo, después de destruir el antiguo. Y en nada, ni siquiera en el más mínimo detalle, se equivocaba.

Sea como sea, apartando predicciones ya ocurridas, Zaheer desapareció del mundo espiritual, retornó al mundo físico. Yo hice lo mismo, y la imagen que me encontré no fue esa con la que me había despedido. Cuando las sombras se disiparon, cuando mi mente y mi cuerpo se reunieron, cuando mis ojos se abrieron para dejar entrar luz y mis sentidos volvieron a tornarse certeros, me encontré cara a cara con cuatro personas. Lado a lado con otras tres. Atada de pies y manos, no fue un buen inicio con ellos mirando en retrospectiva. Me enteré más tarde, por medio de Mako, de la lucha que habían tenido que enfrentar en la posada, de cómo habían perdido, y de cómo los habían capturado, aun cuando Asami había intentado de huir con mi cuerpo mientras los dos hermanos distraían a nuestros atacantes. Golpe tras golpe tras golpe, tras agua tras lava tras tierra, no tuvieron descanso. No les fue fácil. En su momento fueron grandes amigos, y eso me lo demostró, me lo demostraron, en varias ocasiones, incluida la lucha de ese relato. Son dos de las personas que más extraño al día de hoy.

Volviendo al tema, entonces, nos encontrábamos a merced de esos cuatro, que nos miraban con ojos deformes de expresión, alegres, tristes al mismo tiempo, de colores diferentes. Por alguna razón, quien se llamaba Ming Hua me produjo cierta lástima, teniendo en cuenta que, no sabía yo porqué, estaba más atrás que los otros tres. Y eso me hizo sentir lástima. Miré después hacia las miradas de mis tres amigos, y no sé porqué es que acaso hoy me acuerdo tanto de las miradas y tan poco de otros detalles. Sutilezas de mi memoria, supongo. En fin, los ojos que más me sorprendieron fueron los de Mako, quien miraba con odio a aquella a quien yo miraba con lástima. No supe en ese momento por qué, aunque ya supongo que se entiende que era porque puso en "riesgo" de ahogarse a su hermano Bolin. Sé ahora que esa era una sola razón pero, de nuevo, me adelantaría a los hechos de hacerlo, de aclarar las otras. Es que quiero contar tanto, y tengo tan poco tiempo…

Bueno, supongo que, hasta ahora, solo puedo rescatar de la cronología el que hayamos estado en ese momento a merced de ellos. Recuerdo la siguiente conversación, entre Zaheer y Mako, mientras nadie se movía y apenas respiraban. Fue tan intenso ese momento, que hoy día me acuerdo de todas las palabras, cada una, de forma literal.

―Mis amigos, bienvenidos al Loto Rojo― había dicho Zaheer, con sus brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que se debatía entre sincera e irónica.

―¿Bienvenidos? ¿Aceptamos alguna invitación del estilo? ― preguntó Mako, retóricamente, con veneno en la voz.

―Creo que la situación podría considerarse como tal.

―Nunca has tenido muchas visitas, parece.

―No soy de recibirlas, razón hay en eso.

No había sido un intercambio particularmente importante, de hecho que hasta ahí llegó, puesto que después de eso Zaheer se dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir del lugar donde estábamos, que, puedo confirmarles, era una cueva. El punto de esa conversación, de contarla, fue el mostrar cómo Mako habló. Yo siempre había sabido que él podía ser alguien agresivo hablando, si se enojaba en serio incluso más. Pero, las pocas palabras, las dos frases, que había dicho, las había escupido con odio, y no ese odio que te hace reír días o semanas o años más tarde porque pareciera ser ridículo, sino un odio que podría matar si se lo propusiera, de esos que envenenan a la gente sin hacer que se note. Fue perturbador en su momento, y aun hoy, me trae escalofríos, escalofríos que sé no son producidos por el frío de las noches o por las fiebres ocasionales.

―¿Por qué hacen esto? ―preguntó de repente Asami, cuando todavía podíamos ver la espalda de Zaheer, cuando ya ninguno de los cuatro nos estaba prestando verdadera atención, cuando ya los ocho presentes sabíamos que nosotros, los prisioneros, no saldríamos de ahí a menos que ellos, los secuestradores, lo permitieran.

―Tenemos nuestras razones, que no son de la incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes ―respondió la mujer del tercer ojo, P'Li de nombre.

―Creería que sí lo son ―dije yo entonces, con una mirada desafiante que ni por casualidad rivalizaba con la de Mako.

―Creerías mal entonces ―intervino Ming Hua.

―Creería bien entonces.

Ante esa intervención, todos callamos. Nadie, nunca, hubiera supuesto esa respuesta por parte de él. No al menos en ese momento. O quizás sí. De hecho, más tarde me di cuenta de que en realidad en todo lo que hacía tenía una razón, y que por eso había dicho eso. El gran problema fue que, en lugar de respondernos, de desarrollar lo que acababa de afirmar, Zaheer siguió caminando hasta salir de la cueva, hasta que el fuego dejara de iluminar su silueta y no pudiéramos distinguirlo más.

Esa noche, yo no dormí. Desde esa noche, no pude dormir bien, de cualquier manera. Esa noche fue extraña, por más de una razón. No fue tanto lo que se dijo, creo que fui clara respecto a eso, sino más lo que se vio, lo que se sintió. El asunto era que, en ese entonces, yo no era tan perceptiva, tan reflexiva, como lo soy ahora, sino más bien todo lo contrario. De haberlo sido, hubiera tardado solamente una fracción de segundo en unirme definitivamente a Zaheer, y no tanto tiempo como el que tardé. Tantas cosas podríamos haber hecho con el Loto Rojo de haber sido todo a tiempo, de no haber sido nosotros rescatados, de, de. Ya no importa supongo, teniendo en cuenta que ya nada importa. Creo que ahora hay otro Loto, vaya a saberse de qué color, que quiere seguir nuestros pasos. Y no me malinterpreten, me siento orgullosa de ello. No me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de lo que hice, en ningún grado. El problema es que yo ahora sé, antes no. Y sé algo que ningún Loto pasado o futuro sabe o sabrá: todos los que se incorporan de jóvenes a esos movimientos, no saben lo que hacen, y los que no se unen, tampoco lo saben; incluso dudo de la sabiduría de los líderes de todas las organizaciones. No. Sólo puede saberse otras cosas, que son las que me he esforzado por aprender día a día en este confinamiento.

A razón. Esas fueron las dos palabras que me dijo Zaheer en mi iniciación. A razón. ¿De qué? No me lo dijo en ese entonces, sino hasta después, tiempo después. Fue un visionario, pero se desvió del camino. Por eso pasó lo que pasó. Saben, no quiero adelantarme en la historia, supongo todos lo saben, pero también deben de saber que es imposible contar una historia más para alguien de mi edad, a quien le es imposible no divagar dentro de nuestros recuerdos. Extraño en parte ser esa impulsiva que fui, pero solo en parte. Después de estos pequeños comentarios, que espero no terminen por confundir a quien quiera que lea mi historia, me siento obligada a seguir.

La mañana llegó así como la noche se había ido. Yo había visto todo, con ojos llenos de ansias de pelear contra nuestros aprisionadores. Quería idear un plan de lo que fuera, por más absurdo que pareciera, pero en cuanto le había dicho eso a Asami ella sólo me había contestado:

―No es seguro Korra, lo mejor será esperar a tener una oportunidad.

Las dos sabíamos que eso estaba lejos de pasar. Y ella sabía que yo sabía que ella sabía, confuso que suena eso, pero así era. Como no había conseguido apoyo, me giré a Mako y le dije:

―Mako, creo que debemos idear un plan para escapar. Asami está de acuerdo en ello ―de más estará decir que Asami no me escuchó decir eso, y que, ya cuando conseguí que los hermanos me ayudaran a planear, no pudo hacer más que apoyarnos con todo lo que tenía.

―No sé Korra, sería peligroso, tendríamos que planearlo con mucho cuidado.

Y él entonces se inclinó un poco para decirle lo mismo que yo a él o algo parecido a Bolin. Estábamos sentados, con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared de piedra del fondo de la cueva, atados de pies y manos. Hasta ahí, todo parecería fácil para tres maestros y una experta en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. El problema, que yo en ese entonces no contemplé, o no quise contemplar, era que frente a nosotros había cuatro maestros mucho más entrenados, y con muchas más energías. Era una locura, por donde lo vieras. Menos, claro, por los ojos de una mujer que lo único que quería era salir de ahí. Supongo que lo que peor me caía, lo que más ganas me daba de escapar, era que no había luchado para evitar nuestra captura. Había sido una especie de peso muerto para mis tres amigos, y eso me molestaba. Si me atrapaban, quería ser digna de serlo.

Quiero hacer otro de los tantos paréntesis que he venido haciendo hasta el momento, y no es por otra razón que para aclarar algo de lo que voy a decir ahora. Nunca, en la vida, tendríamos que haber tratado de escapar. Lo reconozco hoy, tantos años después y con tanta imposibilidad de disculparme o retractarme. Simple, no tendríamos que habernos ido. ¿Por qué? Yo les diría, en ese momento, que era porque era imposible; ahora, les diría que por muchas otras razones, las cuales no puedo revelar ahora porque haría que toda la lectura de mi historia careciera de punto. Zaheer, les diría que porque, a razón.

En murmullos imperceptibles para los otros cuatro, que no se concentraban en absoluto en ese momento en nosotros, planeamos el más estúpido plan de escape. Era simple. Demasiado simple. De hecho, me tomó más tiempo terminar de convencerlos de pensarlo que pensarlo en sí. Haciendo poco ruido, Mako hizo que una llama apareciera en sus dedos, exceptuando el pulgar, con una forma que rememoraría a una cuchilla miniatura. Despacio, tratando de no quemarse a sí mismo, empezó a cortar las sogas que lo ataban por las manos. Tardó unos pocos minutos, o segundos, en hacerlo, y siguió por sus pies. Después, se giró hacia Bolin, e hizo el mismo proceso. Mientras nos liberaba, ninguno de nosotros podía creer que ellos no nos notaran moviéndonos. Se limitaban a hablar de algo que ni escuchábamos ni nos interesaba escuchar, a pocos metros de nosotros, sin volver la cabeza ni un segundo. En ese momento, yo pensé que eran las personas más descuidadas de todas. Como si no fuéramos a tratar de escapar.

Como si ellos no supieran eso…

En cuanto nos liberamos los cuatro, Bolin hizo que un bloque de tierra del tamaño de su espalda saliera despedido en dirección a Ghazan, al casi mismo tiempo en que hacía que una pared se levantara entre ellos y nosotros. No lo hicimos para escapar, porque no tenía sentido, sino que fue para darnos algunos segundos a ponernos en posición. Escapar era después. Ya estaba decidido: Asami trataría de desorientar a P'Li, Mako a Ming Hua, Bolin a Gahazan y yo a Zaheer. Lo habíamos pensado así, por lo que, en cuanto el maestro tierra que había colaborado a nuestro secuestro derritió la pared que nos separaba a ambos bandos, Mako comenzó a tirar bolas de fuego en dirección a la mujer sin brazos, mientras que Asami se lanzó hacia la mujer del tercer ojo y Bolin trataba de impedir que Gahazan nos encerrara definitivamente con su lava. Por mi parte, yo fui hacia Zaheer, no con ánimo de distraerlo, como planeado, sino con ganas de lastimarlo de alguna manera.

Aire fue mi primer movimiento, una ráfaga que le dio justo de lleno en el pecho y lo empujó hacia atrás. Nuestros primeros movimientos fueron efectivos, porque tenían de ventaja el factor sorpresa. Por su parte, el maestro aire no esperó a que yo atacara de nuevo, y me devolvió el mismo golpe que yo le había dado pero con más intensidad, sumado a dos ráfagas más, una por arriba y otra por debajo de la primera, impidiéndome esquivar su ataque de manera alguna. Mi reflejo fue levantar una pared protectora de tierra frente a mí, pero la intensidad del aire la golpeó y ésta se rompió, mandándome a mí y a restos de tierra hacia atrás.

Después de eso, todo fueron confusión y colores. Carmesí volando en algunas direcciones, explosiones en otras, algún ocasional grito, más ráfagas, algo de polvo flotando en el aire, más carmesí, un tinte azul que parecía látigo o tentáculo golpeando algo, o a alguien, calor sofocante que venía de algún punto del ahora campo de batalla. Ya mi memoria falla cada vez más al recordar esa pelea. Lo que sí me quedó grabado, con intensidad de hierro hirviendo, en la memoria, fue la herida que consiguió Mako en el brazo, la cual pude ver sólo después.

En algún momento, no sé bien cuándo, la pelea terminó. Nosotros cuatro estábamos tirados sobre el polvo, cansados y agitados, y ellos nos rodeaban desde los cuatro puntos cardinales. Igual que la noche anterior, todo se volvió sombras, y la siguiente vez que despertamos ya estábamos en un edificio, en lo que parecía el sótano.

Ahora, es gracioso pensar en todo esto. En las peleas, los escapes y más. Resulta incluso ridículo. Porque ya lo dije antes: de haber pensado más en ese entonces, todo habría sido más rápido, y, claro, menos violento. Es triste. Me hace llorar por las noches. Rojo y blanco rojo y blanco. Me hace marearme cada vez que pienso en ello. Era tan diferente, tan ingenua. Con tanta intención de captar cosas que no existían, de ver fantasmas que eran sólo sábanas. Fue el principio del principio, y el fin de otro fin diferente al actual. Ya vendrían, en ese confinamiento, las charlas largas y tendidas, las discusiones y más peleas, para después salir a la libertad de los planes para llegar al futuro, al verdadero orden. Recuerdo que cuando conté esta historia a mi guardia de celda, me dijo que era interesante, pero que omitía muchas cosas. Yo sólo pude reírme, sarcásticamente, puesto que él no podía saber si yo omitía o no. Pero igual tenía razón, había cosas que no le contaba, y ya no sé por qué, como tampoco sé cómo es que supo. Después de todo, ya no importa contar o no contar, lo que fue, ya pasó. Soy otra persona, con otros ideales, con verdaderos ideales. Así que repito lo que dije en algún momento. Esta es mi historia. Y agrego, para ser algo más amplia: esta es la historia de muchas personas, de quienes no diré sus nombres.

Rojo y blanco rojo y blanco.

* * *

**¡Nos leemos en review o próximos capítulos! Espero les haya gustado. Cualquier error, de ortografía, gramática o relacionados, por favor háganme saber. Muchas gracias.**

**¡Saludos!**


	2. Nunca

**Ha de ser la actualización más rápida que he hecho, y podría haberla hecho antes. No tendría que estar haciéndola, eso lo reconozco, tendría que andar en mis ootras actualizaciones. My bad xD  
**

**Es que no sé, me inspiré y blabla. Doy gracias a los que dejaron reviews, con cada una me sentí feliz. Si no respondí, estoy ahora yendo a hacerlo. **

**Y bueno, creo que nada más, notas de autor cortas.**

**Última vez que hago el disclaimer, porque me da pereza escribirlo siempre. Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí. Legend of Korra tampoco es mío, y nunca lo será. Burocracia cumplida.**

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Nunca.

Entonces tendré que contar lo que pasó ese día. No fue un día muy impresionante, nada de lo que dije hasta ahora lo es, pero toda historia debe tener una base. La semilla había sido plantada en mi mente, una duda que me terminaría devorando y consumiendo y haciéndome imposible vivir a menos que consiguiera una respuesta. Era creo ya el tercer día, o cuarto, que pasábamos en ese sótano. Nunca supe cómo habían hecho para poder alojarse en ese lugar, refiriéndome al pueblo entero puesto que todo el Loto Rojo estaba ahí como en una suerte de "sede central", si eran perseguidos por casi toda autoridad en el mundo. Más aun, nunca entendí cómo fue que nadie los había descubierto todavía. Ese fue uno de los factores que me terminó por demostrar la incompetencia del orden anterior.

Nos daban de comer, eso no lo negaré. No nos torturaban. De hecho, éramos como invitados, con la diferencia de que nosotros no podíamos elegir cuándo irnos. Fuera de ese pequeño gran detalle, no podíamos quejarnos. No nos tenían atados ya, nos habían liberado dos días después de habernos dejado ahí. Por alguna razón, sabían que no intentaríamos escapar de momento. O, mejor dicho, sabían que no _podíamos_ escapar de momento. Qué digo, en ningún momento. Era imposible irse, nos vencerían de cualquier manera. Claro que eso no hacía que nos diéramos por vencidos. Eso nunca.

Nunca, nunca… qué palabra detestable. No tendría que existir. Todo puede pasar, nada es imposible, todo cambia, eventualmente. Entonces nunca no tiene sentido. Más allá de eso, era cierto que nunca nos daríamos por vencidos. Tres veces más tratamos de escapar, las tres veces apenas llegamos al sótano, mientras seguíamos atados. ¿Por qué cuando por fin nos dejaron libres de manos y pies no lo volvimos a intentar? Supongo que resignación, o en parte, confianza. Quizás ya nos habíamos cansado de intentarlo. Por eso, no sería hasta que las Beifong llegaran que nosotros podríamos salir en libertad, o en la libertad que las Beifong nos permitirían, claro.

Ya me acordé, era el cuarto día, y no el tercero. Estábamos sentados cada uno en su catre, porque sí, teníamos catres para dormir. El sótano era un lugar bastante espacioso, donde cuatro personas entrábamos más que cómodas. Las paredes eran de metal, o de eso parecían, aunque estaban recubiertas de un material extraño, que nadie podía controlar. Al igual que la capa que finamente cubría el piso. No podíamos salir excepto por la puerta. Entonces, el cuarto día, nos pusimos a hablar. ¿De qué? Quién sabe, de algo indiferente a esta historia. Pero nos pusimos a hablar. Y era importante, y es importante, porque desde hacía dos días que ya no nos hablábamos. Las asperezas en la convivencia reclusa aparecen cuando los prisioneros no se comunican, y esa ley la saqué de esa experiencia, de no haber hablado y de repente haberlo hecho. Éramos desconocidos frente a nuestros propios amigos. ¿Qué era un amigo sin amigos? Al parecer, nada, solo un ente que va y viene de día en noche y come, y hace nada a excepción de eso.

Desvarío otra vez, como tanto me está pasando. Ya no sé por dónde seguir, y ese es mi problema. Podría saltar los detalles, los pocos detalles que he estado dando, y pasar a hecho concretos que me lleven al día de hoy. Y estaría bien, pero al mismo tiempo no lo estaría, porque entonces perdería muchas cosas en la historia, como ya las perdí en mi memoria. Y estoy cansada de perder.

Hablamos entonces, de cosas irrelevantes, que incluían la empresa de Asami, a Pabu, la bufanda de Mako y una lucha con bolas de nieve en la tribu agua del sur. Fuimos por unos minutos personas vivas, y ya no zombis que se refugiaban en la ignorancia feliz para llevar los días adelante. Ese fue un planteo que le hice a Zaheer más adelante, que me contestó de una forma que no me convenció. Hablo de la lucha de bolas de nieve, no de los zombis. Pero esa es una conversación interesante en serio, que no llega todavía si hablamos cronológicamente. Siempre avanzando con el tiempo, se supone. No estoy de acuerdo, pero mejor atenerme a las normas de lo que hago por una vez.

Hablamos entonces, lo repetí tres veces, y yo podía sentir que alguien nos escuchaba desde la puerta que salía del sótano. Por alguna razón se me vino a la cabeza que sería Ming Hua, teoría que ella misma corroboraría como cierta, y no con palabras. Y por eso contaba que hablábamos, para decir que la maestra agua nos estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué lo estaría haciendo acaso? Sobre eso no pude hacer teoría, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue ver con desconfianza a la puerta, como si acaso estuviera por empezar a aspirar, a tragarnos, a llevarnos hasta la muerte. Quise atacar a esa puerta, a esa posibilidad, como para darle a entender a la mujer que no nos gustaba que nos espiaran, pero hacerlo sería también hacer que toda una pelea empezase de nuevo. Y algo me frenó a tratar, quizás esa razón de evitar más conflicto, quizás otra cosa.

Aunque no pude evitar levantarme de mi asiento y caminar hacia el pie de las escaleras, que subían en diez escalones hasta el marco que sostenía la puerta de madera, también cubierta, igual que todo ahí, de esa capa fina de material desconocido. Un paso, dos pasos, quedaban ocho pasos. Tres, cuatro, quedaban seis. Al llegar al quinto, frené. Me acuerdo los números perfectamente, porque los iba contando, y a cada paso, uno de mis amigos me preguntaba qué hacía. El primero fue Mako, después Asami, y después Bolin, repitiendo el patrón en cuanto la secuencia se agotaba. Mi vista no se podía mover de la puerta, y mi boca no podía murmurar nada excepto la palabra nada a cada pregunta o exclamación de los chicos.

¿Cuándo llegué al nueve? Eso sí que no recuerdo exactamente. Puedo decir que después del ocho y antes del diez, porque en ningún momento me salteé escalones. No era yo, así como el cuarto de repente no era el cuarto, ni la puerta la puerta. En ese momento, de la nada, me fui hacia el recuerdo de la Tribu Agua.

Era un día caluroso para el polo, y paradójicamente había nevado el día anterior. Nieve fresca, material para jugar. Ocho años tenía, y fue uno de los momentos más felices e inocentes de toda mi vida. Y dudo que sea superado, teniendo en cuenta que tampoco quedan muchos momentos para rivalizar y competir. Y de repente, cuando quise tirar una bola de nieve a la cara de uno de los chicos que estaba distraído, me encontré tirando una bola de fuego contra una puerta. Y me sorprendió al principio, aunque después me diera cuenta que mi inconsciente había complotado contra mi consciente.

La puerta se prendió fuego, y empezó a arder, increíblemente despacio. Las lenguas de fuego iban transformando todos los colores en negro, había algo de humo y un olor que, aunque mareaba, tenía cierto gusto apetecible. No tardó nuestra espía en apagar el fuego con agua, sin decir nada más que la advertencia de no tratar de huir. Con su voz, nada más se escuchó, y nuestra conversación amistosa con Bolin y los demás se apagó. Conste que digo los demás para que nadie se aburra de leer los mismos nombres una y otra vez, y no por otra cosa.

Me acerqué entonces, ahora ya totalmente en ese lugar y en ese momento, y golpeé la puerta, como llamando a la casa de un amigo. Éramos bienvenidos, y éramos sus amigos, ¿no? Eso había dicho Zaheer. Y si lo éramos, entonces no tendría que extrañarse nadie por el golpe de una puerta. Sí por un incendio, pero fue accidental y nada más. Supongo que fue accidental. Y golpeé de nuevo cuando nadie respondió, y otra vez, y otra vez. Ya me estaba impacientando. Era la primera vez que quería tratar de hacer un contacto por medio de palabras, tratando de hacer honor al nombre que tenía en ese momento, al título que tenía mejor dicho, de avatar, y me ignoraban. Y cuando iba en ese recorrido de pensamiento, se escuchó una voz del otro lado, aunque nadie hizo mover las bisagras para sacar el obstáculo entre un lado y el otro.

―No abriremos la puerta.

―Por favor, sólo queremos hablar.

Claro que ni Mako, ni Asami, ni Bolin querían hablar, sólo yo, pero nadie tenía que saber eso, por supuesto.

―Estamos hablando.

―No es lo mismo, por favor.

Creo que fue la única vez que pedí tantas veces por favor, y que dije gracias después. Mis modales salieron de alguna parte que ni siquiera sabía que existía, y que dejaría de existir después.

―No se ganaron el derecho de hablar con nosotros cara a cara.

―Sí se lo ganaron.

―Pero…

―Que esa puerta se abra ahora o la abriré yo.

―Pero…

―Por favor, háganle caso y ábrannos.

Olvidé mencionar, claro, que una tercera voz se sumó a la conversación. También olvidé decir que la primera voz que habló conmigo fue Ming Hua, y después Zaheer. Olvidé de decir muchas cosas recién, como que los que estaban de mi lado, en el sótano, estaban al pie de la escalera mirándome como si estuviera loca e irreconocible. También que cuando Ming Hua dijo que no nos habíamos ganado el derecho, no lo dijo de forma ofendida, sino más bien soberbia y altanera. Pero supongo que todos estos detalles puedo dejárselos al que lea, así también cada uno le pone el matiz que prefiera.

La puerta entonces se abrió, después de un suspiro de ira. Enfrente de mí, con su sonrisa alegre e irónica al mismo tiempo, estaba Zaheer. No dijo nada, y yo me hice a un lado, como dándole permiso a que pasara. ¡Darle permiso! Es tan gracioso eso visto desde acá. Darle permiso… de cualquier manera, él pasó sin decir nada, y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dando a entender que ninguno de los otros tres debía entrar. Hizo el camino inverso que yo había hecho, sólo que probablemente él no pensó en nieve y no contó cada paso. Cuando llegó donde los demás estaban, no les dirigió una segunda mirada, sino que pasó por su lado como si apenas estuvieran. Fue hasta el centro del sótano, y se sentó cruzando sus piernas, dispuesto a meditar. Entendí de alguna manera lo que quería. Deseaba hablar a solas, deseaba decirme algo. En ese momento, tuve que contenerme de hablar, de gritar que debía decir lo que quisiera enfrente de todos, alto y claro para ser escuchado. Pero algo me frenó a esa acción, como una mano invisible que me estrujó los pulmones y me sacó el aire necesario para formular palabras. Misma mano que después me guió hasta dejarme frente a Zaheer, que me hizo sentarme y cruzarme de piernas. Creo que Mako dijo algo de no hacer lo que "ese loco" quería, pero de nuevo, no era yo. O más bien sí, era yo, sólo que diferente a la yo de siempre. No sé, es difícil describirlo. Imagínense que ven algo increíble, un dragón de múltiples colores o una estrella que baja del cielo y queda frente a ustedes. Traten de describir el hecho y la sensación y reacción de ustedes. No podrán. Bueno, así me encuentro yo ahora, sin poder explicarme de manera precisa.

Me senté de cualquier manera, frente a él y con las piernas cruzadas, sabiendo que en ese momento tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Y, después de darle una mirada más a mis tres amigos, fui al mundo espiritual, donde estaba también Zaheer. Sentí calma, creo que por una de las pocas veces en mi vida, sentí verdadera calma. Respiré hondo, dejándome llenar por ese lugar. Estábamos en un bosque. El lugar era muy parecido al de nuestra última charla en el mundo espiritual, con la diferencia de que acá había muchos árboles, altos como montañas, de bases llenas de raíces, que se extendían como las ramas superiores sólo que sobre la tierra. Había un olor a pino muy característico, por más que esos árboles no fueran pinos. No había nada que se moviera cerca, y el viento parecía no llegar hasta las fauces profundas del lugar en el que estábamos. Todo estaba tan quieto, tan pacífico, tan… tan. Fue en ese lugar donde se plantó la segunda semilla que germinaría en mi decisión. Fue en ese lugar donde dudé definitivamente, donde ya hice un cambio en mí.

―Es un increíble bosque, ¿no te parece? ―me preguntó Zaheer, con un tono de voz parejo que armonizaba con el ambiente.

―Lo es, sin dudas.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Quería responderle que no, recuerdo ese impulso. Al mismo tiempo, también recuerdo toda la conversación con memoria pura. A pesar de lo que quise, respondí:

―Claro.

―¿Podrías encontrarle un orden a este lugar?

Obviamente, no encontré respuesta al principio. Miré en derredor, giré sobre mí misma. Todavía siento esa incertidumbre curiosa, esas ansias de que una respuesta apareciera de la nada. Me rendí después de lo que supongo fueron sido diez minutos.

―No.

―¿Segura?

―Sí.

―Entonces, pregunto algo más, ¿Acaso todo está desordenado?

Me sorprendió eso. En ese instante, no creo haberme acordado de lo que había dicho él sobre el orden y el desorden unos días atrás. Seguramente no me acordé en ese momento, y seguramente, él estaba consciente de eso.

―Si no está ordenado, entonces sí ―respondí después de pensar, de dudar. ¿Por qué nunca me había preguntado cosas de ese estilo? Esa pregunta la recuerdo, porque me acompañó durante mucho tiempo más. Incluso hoy me visita en sueños de vez en cuando.

―¿Qué tal si el orden fuera el hecho de estar desordenado?

Ante eso, no pude responder. Porque no había nada que responder. Si todo estaba desordenado, entonces el orden era que estuviera así. Sonaba extraño y confuso, pero no por eso menos real. Y me sorprendió, porque el orden y el desorden para mí eran incompatibles.

―Y si el orden es desorden en el mundo espiritual, que se supone es lo más puro de la realidad ―siguió Zaheer, dándome la espalda para contemplar nuestro entorno, no esperando una respuesta de mi parte, quizás porque notó que no la tenía― ¿Acaso no tendríamos que imitar esto en el mundo físico? ¿No tendríamos que generar el suficiente desorden como para que nuestras raíces re vieran como las que ahora pisamos y nuestras ramas como esas que forman un techo sobre nosotros?

No pude responder, no podía responder. No sería hasta después de un tiempo que podría responder. Pero de cualquier manera, hubo más de una razón por la cual no pude formular respuesta. Primero, porque no la tenía, claro está. Segundo, porque después de esa frase Zaheer simplemente desapareció, se fue, volvió al mundo físico. Y yo volví detrás de él, como persiguiéndolo para que no dejara ese corto intercambio de palabras en la nada, así, inconcluso. Pero aunque cuando estuvimos de nuevo en el sótano le medio grité para que diera respuesta, él simplemente se levantó, con toda la parsimonia que un hombre puede llegar a tener, y a pasos constantes y silenciosos se fue, subiendo la escalera y saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

― ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo? ―me preguntó Mako en cuanto Zaheer hubiera salido del sótano.

―No ―mentí―, no me dijo nada.

― ¿Y por qué tardaron entonces? ―insistió Mako, dejando ver que no estaba contento con el asunto.

―Por nada, sólo me mostró un bosque.

Bueno, eso no fue una mentira, y Mako nunca supo qué fue lo que realmente pasó. Tampoco Asami o Bolin, aunque supongo que si están leyendo esto ya se enteraron. Chicos, si acaso están pasando por estas líneas, les pido perdón por haberles escondido este hecho. Por eso y por muchas otras cosas, pero lo demás lo saben, ya se los he dicho.

De mi parte, ahora tengo que seguir, sólo que en este punto se me mezclan las cosas. Porque no recuerdo qué fue primero. Parece el dilema del huevo o la gallina. Si no me equivoco, la salida a deambular por la casa fue después de que Ghazan entrara al sótano, pero antes de que Ming Hua lo hiciera. Obviamente, todo es antes de que las Beifong llegaran. Creo que, por estar tratando de ordenar la historia, la estoy terminando por arruinar. Supongamos que fue de esa manera.

Dejando posibles errores de fechas de lado, el asunto es que un día Ghazan entró al sótano, y otro día Ming Hua lo hizo. Entre ambas visitas, Zaheer nos dio una especie de permiso por un día de deambular la casa en la que nos tenían retenidos. Esa fue la primera vez que los cuatro nos separamos y cada uno estuvo por su cuenta. Pero tiene una razón, porque de otra forma nunca nos hubiéramos separado. Suena tan irreal contado ahora, teniendo en cuenta cómo éramos. Trataré de explicarlo lo mejor que pueda, aunque no prometo nada. Pero antes, tendría que mencionar la charla que tuvimos después de que Ghazan entrara al sótano, porque ahí fue donde empezó la razón. Trataré de ser breve, porque tampoco considero que sea muy importante. Aunque quizás subestimo los hechos.

Días después de lo último que conté, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y Ghazan bajó por los escalones, aunque me pareció en su momento muy torpe la forma en que lo hizo. Bajó, supuestamente, a llevarnos la comida. Cuando dejó la bandeja con los cuatro cuencos de sopa, se dispuso a irse, pero una mano en su hombro lo frenó. Era Mako. Ahora que lo pienso, Mako tuvo mucho protagonismo en ese momento de nuestras vidas. Fue como quien está al tanto de la situación, y la trata, pero sin terminar de meterse.

― ¿De qué es la sopa? ―preguntó, aunque claramente no era lo que quería preguntar.

―No me preguntes, no lo sé.

― ¿Cuándo vamos a poder salir de este lugar?

―Cuando Zaheer lo considere propicio.

― ¿Y cuándo será eso?

―Cuando Zaheer lo diga.

Después de eso, salió sin decir nada más, aunque Mako se quedó en el mismo lugar en el que había estado hasta ese momento.

― ¿Qué fue eso si puedo preguntar? ―dije yo entonces, de manera irónica.

―Korra, lo he estado pensando, y llegué a una conclusión ―dijo Mako, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía que él mismo se lo estaba diciendo a él mismo―. La única posibilidad de escape que tenemos es por esa puerta, con el consentimiento de ellos. La única forma que tenemos de hacerlo, es queriendo, o queriendo querer, llevarnos bien. Si vamos a salir cuando Zaheer lo considere, tenemos entonces que darle razones para que nos deje salir.

―Y sólo hay una manera de hacerlo… ―ese comentario fue de Asami, que parecía entender más rápido las ideas de Mako que Bolin o yo.

―Exacto.

―Pero, es arriesgado ―dijo otra vez Asami.

―Lo es, pero no hay otra manera.

―Perdonen pero, ¿podrían decirme de qué están hablando? ―preguntó Bolin muy confundido, y yo me sentí identificada con él.

―Para salir de este lugar vivos, ilesos y rápido tenemos sólo una salida ―empezó Mako, y frenó unos segundos, no sé si porque no estaba seguro de lo que diría o porque quería agregarle un tono dramático―, tenemos que unirnos al Loto Rojo.

Y hela ahí, la conversación entre los cuatro, justo después de que Ghazan saliera. Supongo que cualquiera que lea sabrá entonces, o al menos supondrá, qué fue lo que pasó cuando Ming Hua entró, después de que nosotros hubiéramos salido a deambular por la casa. Sepan una cosa, todos los que me lean: la primera vez que salimos de ese sótano, no fue para correr, luchar y escapar, sino para ver cómo haríamos para correr, luchar y escapar con éxito. Habíamos aprendido ya de nuestros intentos anteriores. No dejaríamos que otra vez nos hicieran fracasar. Éramos capaces de unirnos al Loto Rojo. Nadie sabía en ese entonces las consecuencias de hacerlo, por supuesto.

De haber sabido, no lo hubiéramos hecho. Ninguno. Nunca. Pero como dije, nunca es la peor palabra del idioma, de cualquier idioma. Es la peor palabra que puede existir. Porque si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, nada habría pasado. Y si nada hubiera pasado, no sé cómo estaría haciendo para vivir conmigo misma. Quizás me hubiera suicidado hace mucho tiempo. Me gusta pensar en que hubiera sido así. Eso me deja dormir por las noches. Porque a veces, muy pocas veces, se me viene a la mente la idea de que quizás las cosas que hice no fueron las mejores, que podría haber hecho todo de otra manera. Por eso me imagino a esa Korra paralela muerta por mano propia a causa de la desesperación de sus errores en las decisiones, para no convertirme yo en esa Korra paralela que muere por mano propia. Y yo nunca, nunca, podría ser esa Korra.


	3. Sangre en Tierra

**Y bueno, habemus actualización. Tardé bastante más que la anterior, pero aun así para mí no es una actualización lenta. De cualquier manera, este capítulo ya cambia el plano de antes. Creo que se explica, en mayor o menor medida, gran parte del cambio de la Korra que todos conocemos a la Korra que narra, o a algún punto intermedio. Eso queda a criterio de cada uno.**

**No quiero distraerlos más, así que los dejo con el capítulo.**

***inserte el disclaimer correspondiente***

**¡Disfruten!**

* * *

Sangre en Tierra.

La soledad es terrible, ¿Saben? Horrible, desesperante y, redundantemente, solitaria. Son en esos momentos en los que estás completa y absolutamente sin compañía en los que te das cuenta de lo necesaria que es. Así es como me siento ahora, sola. Y así es que en este instante aprecio esos momentos del sótano, acompañada de amigos. Y esos momentos más tarde, años más tarde, en mi casa, con mi familia. Tuve dos hijos, ¿Sabían? Claro que no, nadie nunca les dijo. Nadie nunca se interesó por saberlo.

No es la primera vez que me siento sola. Ya me había pasado, y no por casualidad fue justo en este momento de mi vida que estoy narrando, en ese sótano del cual no podía, no podíamos salir de ninguna forma fácil. Por eso recordé que ahora, porque me acordé de ese momento. Pero, aunque lo hubiera estado, tenía mi escapatoria, mi forma de canalizar la "vida" de esos días para no sentirme sola. Supongo que, de nuevo, tendría que empezar por el principio.

Sexto día. Ese era, lo pensé antes de decirlo para asegurarme. Sexto día, sexto amanecer, sexto momento de claustrofobia de mi propio cuerpo. Estaba acostada, boca arriba, mirando el techo color gris, de travesaños color negro, y un delicado brillo que parecía desubicado en tan lúgubre lugar. Trataba de controlar mi respiración, de despejar mi nublada mente. Desde lo que había dicho Mako sobre el Loto Rojo, no habíamos vuelto a hablar. Sí, cuatro mejores amigos dos días completos sin dirigirse la palabra, y para nada tristes por ello. Era de noche, y no crean que lo recuerdo por mi para nada prodigiosa memoria. Lo recuerdo porque me parecía ver a Asami, Bolin y Mako durmiendo, porque apenas había rastro de luz, y porque yo tenía insomnio. Había estado dando vueltas sin parar, tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, y cuando por fin me decidí que no dormiría esa noche, me quedé mirando el techo. He ahí el porqué de mi posición. No que alguien haya preguntado.

Le daba vueltas a los acontecimientos que nos habían ocurrido en esos días, especialmente de la última semana. Nuestra captura, nuestra lucha, nuestros intentos de escapar, la conversación con Zaheer… especialmente la conversación con Zaheer. El bosque, inmenso e impenetrable, inmóvil e inamovible. Eterno. A mi alrededor, mis tres amigos se movían en lo que para mí era un profundo sueño en lugares a los que yo nunca podría ir. Me aburrí de mi posición mirando el techo, estar quieta tanto tiempo me molestaba, pero tampoco podía salir a caminar, a respirar aire puro. Y tampoco me levantaría a caminar alrededor del sótano. Sin mencionar lo ridículo que sería, también corría el riesgo de despertar a los que estaban conmigo en ese cuarto. Fue increíble el tiempo que pasé reflexionando sobre cómo cambiar de posición, recuerdo que en ese momento parecía lo más importante del mundo.

Terminé decidiéndome por sentarme en mi cama. Nunca entendí por qué no se me había ocurrido antes. En fin, me senté, doblando y cruzando mis piernas, sentada como para meditar, pero sin meditar en absoluto. Recién ahora se me ocurre que podría haber ido al mundo de los espíritus por aire puro. Es que en ese momento tenía que decidir tantas cosas, tantos asuntos, pero en el momento tampoco era consciente de que tenía que hacer eso. Y porque mi cabeza estaba concentrada en algo sin que yo lo supiera, tampoco podía concentrarme en lo que hubiera querido. Sino hubiera ido al mundo de los espíritus sin dudarlo.

Noté algo en ese momento, cuando paseé mi vista por el sótano. Más bien, noté a alguien en ese momento. Una silueta, sentada sobre un catre, mirando a otra silueta. Ambas perfectamente delineadas de manera mágica, independientes del fondo pero aun así fusionándose con él. Daban curiosidad y empatía simultáneas, por más que sólo fueran negro sobre negro. Y tuve que esforzarme por saber a quiénes pertenecían las siluetas. Una, la que estaba acostada y, sin dudar, durmiendo, era Bolin. Quien lo miraba, Mako. Me imaginé los ojos del mayor de los hermanos, con su característico color dorado y ese destello que a veces despedía. De seguro estaba pensando cómo salvar a su hermano, o algo que circundaría esas líneas. Por ser hija única, nunca pude tener ese sentimiento que Mako tenía por Bolin. Nunca pude ni siquiera imaginármelo, pero ambos me daban una idea.

Los impulsos son extraños, ¿No lo creen? Pueden venir de siglos, de años, de meses o de momentos. Y siempre tienen la misma fuerza, siempre son difíciles de controlar, y a veces hay que dejarlos ser y llevarnos. Un impulso fue lo que me llegó en ese momento, impulso de no sé cuánto tiempo. Impulso que no venía solo, que venía acompañado de ríos, lagos, montañas y valles. Impulso de razón de ser, impulso de sangre, impulso de impulsos. Y es increíble la fuerza que adquiere una palabra por el hecho de ser repetida. Impulso, impulso, impulso. Creo que más fuerza no podría darle. ¿De qué? De ser parte de ese cariño inexpresable, y en demasía superior. No como hermana, pero de alguna manera. No sé, quizás era falta de cariño lo que me acosaba, quizás era una necesidad sobrehumana de llorar que tuve, pero no quise hacer más que levantarme de mi catre e ir a abrazar a Mako. ¿Lo hice? Claro que no, no me moví de donde estaba, me quedé como estatua, sin moverme, para que él no me viera levantada. Participé de cierta clase desconocida para mí de amor, sin ser partícipe. Fue, como tantas otras descripciones, indescriptible.

Por esos días ya andaba yo cambiada. Me daba cuenta que no era la misma, algo adentro mío metamorfoseaba segundo a segundo. Me transformaban mis ideas, las ideas de los demás. Pensar en fuego me transformaba. Era una mezcla de factores, sumados al encierro, que hacían que no me sintiera yo, sino alguien más que llevaba mi nombre. Alguien que más tarde sí se convertiría en mí, alguien que me sacaría la soledad y que me sacaría peso de encima. De momento, esa yo que sería historia peleaba por mantenerse en el dominio, mientras que la reforma había empezado. Suena bizarro, porque parecía dos personas siendo una.

El octavo día fue cuando el plan empezó. Mako fue el que tomó la iniciativa, al haber sido él quien había ideado todo. Por razón desconocida, mientras todo pasó yo estuve sentada con los ojos cerrados al pie de la escalera. Se escucharon golpes a la puerta, bisagras abriéndose, voces y más voces, pasos y más pasos, y una mano se apoyó en mi hombro. El mismo que había ideado el plan era el que ahora estaba en pos a consolarme. Se había dado cuenta, al parecer, que necesitaba consuelo.

Lo que siguió no fue muy relevante. Uno pensaría que habrían una serie de juramentos, de promesas, o algo parecido. Lealtad o algo parecido. Parecía que el concepto del no-orden lo aplicaban también a su sociedad. Otro punto a su favor que consideré más tarde. Hacían lo que creían, creían en lo que hacían. No eran habladores, o hacedores de ilusiones y de estructuras. Ellos eran estructuras, hacedores de habladores, tenga o no sentido. Estábamos dentro. Dentro del Loto Rojo, una de las sociedades más peligrosas para el orden establecido que alguna vez existió.

Y ese mismo día, fue nuestro paseo ambulatorio. Uno se fue con uno. Para ser más clara: Bolin fue con Ghazan, Mako con P`Li, Asami con Ming Hua, y yo me quedé con el sobrante, entiéndase, Zaheer. Fue hecho a propósito, lo supe en ese momento y siempre. No fue una coincidencia. Fue apenas un "paseo" por la casa donde nos tenían. Al principio, pensé que no tenía sentido, teniendo en cuenta que debía de ser una casa típica de pueblo o aldea, mínima de tamaño. ¿Por qué separarnos? Recuerden que dije que hacían lo que creían, y creían en un orden no establecido, un orden desordenado. En esos pensamientos, no entraban las limitaciones en las casas, los recorridos. Los límites no se establecían sino por respeto a los vecinos, pero todos podían visitar todo. Era una utopía en el medio del desierto. Por eso, lo que ellos consideraban como casa era toda la aldea. Y por eso nos separamos, cada uno a diferentes partes, a hablar de diferentes asuntos con diferentes personas.

―¿Cómo estarán los demás? ―pregunté de la nada, mientras caminábamos en silencio ya por las afueras del pueblo, terminando el recorrido.

―Han de estar bien, no deberías preocuparte por ellos.

―Es que…

Zaheer me miró, como incitándome a seguir hablando.

―Es que ―repetí― Aun me cuesta confiar en ustedes ―admití finalmente.

―Lo sé, a eso solo se lo llevará el tiempo, y la confianza que conseguiremos con él ―me respondió, tranquilo.

¿Por qué se estaba portando de esa manera? Antes era tranquilo, ahora incluso amigable. Tal pareciera que esa era su noción de un jefe. Porque eso creía yo que era en definitiva, un jefe. En fin, parecía que no habría más conversación después de eso. No la hubo, de hecho.

¿Puedo rescatar algo de ese día a excepción del sol, el viento y esa agridulce sensación de libertad? No creo, bueno, no quiero. Ya me marea acordarme del pasado, por eso cada vez rescato menos de los días más antiguos. Un salto sería lo más cómodo, no por eso lo mejor. ¿Un inciso? Podría ser. Me quedaré mejor con un comentario, antes de seguir. Ya les dije, tuve dos hijos. De padres diferentes. Supongo que ya sabrás quiénes fueron. En cualquier caso, les diré en su momento quiénes fueron. Aunque, ellos nunca supieron que fueron padres, y supongo que lo sabrán en algún momento. Bueno, al menos uno de ellos, el otro ya no podría.

Ahora sí. Sólo necesitaba despejarme por unos segundos. Habiéndolo hecho, tengo que contar ahora, para seguir el orden que vengo tratando de mantener, el rescato de las Beifong. Fue algún día entre el décimo y el quinceavo. Ya estábamos en libertad, refiriéndome a que la puerta del sótano estaba abierta para que pudiéramos entrar y salir en cualquier momento. Era el atardecer. Habíamos entrado al sótano unos minutos, para prepararnos, agarrar abrigo, que nos habían dado después de nuestra "iniciación", y salir a ver cómo el sol se escondía. No estábamos tratando de irnos, y ya no sé si era por comodidad o por temor a que fracasáramos, como Mako Bolin y Asami dijeron, sino que cada día me convenzo más de que ellos estaban empezando a acoplarse a la sociedad del Loto Rojo, a sentirse bien con ellos, a hacerse amigos. Todo lo que me pasaba a mí respecto a la misma sociedad. Por mi parte, sé que no trataba de escapar porque ya sentía como propia la casa, o el pueblo, para ser más clara. Y creo que los chicos también se sentían así, pero no querían admitirlo. Eran personas mu amigables, y amables. Compartían todo lo que tenían, daban y recibían, recibían lo que daban y daban lo que recibían. Como dije ya, era una utopía hecha realidad. Hay que tener en cuenta que éramos unas treinta personas en total, y que llevar lo que en ese lugar se vivía a gran escala era casi imposible. Pero todos los de ahí creían en ese ideal, y más tarde yo también lo creería y mantendría, incluso hasta el día de hoy.

El atardecer, a eso iba. Salimos a la calle de tierra, que era la principal y única de ese lugar, y fuimos hasta el límite de la aldea. Una vez ahí, Bolin hizo que bajo nosotros se empezara a elevar un bloque de tierra, para estar más alto y tener una mejor vista. Los cuatro nos sentamos, viendo al horizonte del desierto, al fin del mundo, y al comienzo de otro mundo. ¿Éramos felices? Parecía que sí, que lo éramos. No nos preocupábamos por asuntos irrelevantes, nos concentrábamos en el momento. Y ese momento era el sol, era la fusión del naranja y rosa del cielo con el amarillo y naranja de la tierra con la enorme bola de luz en tonos rojizos y amarillentos que ahora se escondía minuto a minuto. El azul avanzaba desde atrás nuestro, acompañado por celeste y violeta. El viento soplaba suavemente, refrescándonos. Hacía calor porque aun era de día, pero sabíamos que en cuanto anocheciera, todo se volvería frío. Por eso habíamos llevado abrigo. También queríamos ver a la luna y a las estrellas. Sonreíamos, y nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, prefiriendo ver la mayoría del tiempo el sol yéndose. Y de la nada, empezamos a escuchar ruidos fuera de lo común, eran como chasquidos. No, mejor dicho, eran como susurros. Que nos llamaban. Empezamos nosotros a mirar en derredor, a ver quién nos llamaba acaso. Justo abajo nuestro, debajo de ese pilar que Bolin había hecho, había dos mujeres, teñidas por el atardecer. Eran muy parecidas, de mismo color de pelo, cabe decir gris, ojos de mismas expresiones, facciones casi iguales. Lin y Suyin llevaban por nombres, Beifong el apellido de ambas. Se veían aliviadas, preocupadas y sorprendidas. Los cuatro supimos qué hacer en ese momento. Teníamos que mantener lo que nos habían dicho siempre, mantener el mismo bando en todo momento. No podíamos frenar a dudar de con quién nos queríamos ir. En ese momento nacieron las excusas que más tarde se expondrían. Pero, como dijo Zaheer en algún momento, antes de que nos rescataran, cuando una entra al Loto Rojo, el Loto Rojo está siempre donde sea que vaya.

En cualquier caso, en ese momento no dudamos. Es extraño, ¿No? Digo, cualquiera habría de pensar que no nos dejarían ir tan fácil, o que no dejarían que las Beifong nos llevaran. Pero nadie hizo nada. De hecho, en ese momento parecía una aldea abandonada. Zaheer había hecho su trabajo con nosotros, ya no tenía que limitarnos. Él lo sabía ya, y nosotros lo descubriríamos a su tiempo. Todo estaba planeado por el ahora maestro aire.

Nadie había, nadie nos impidió nada. Nadie hizo nada, y nosotros nos fuimos. Esperaban una pelea, ¿Verdad? Bueno, eso pasaría cuando llegáramos a Ciudad República, cuando yo discutiera con Lin y Tenzin, cuando germinaran las semillas y yo volviera, cuando Mako tratara de frenarme, cuando Asami llorara y Bolin demostrara lo que había aprendido con Ghazan. De momento, viajábamos por el desierto, cuidando nuestras espaldas, corriendo sin parar en momento alguno. Toda la noche huimos, y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que dejaba a mi hogar detrás. Me hubiera gustado que nos rescataran con algún vehículo. Así todo hubiera sido más rápido. En lugar de eso, tuve que sentir cómo a cada paso perdía una conexión conmigo misma, como me mataba lenta y dolorosamente. Me descuarticé esa noche, y el día siguiente, y la noche siguiente. Ya después dejé de sentir hasta que quise volver.

No valía la pena resistirse, pero tenía que decidir. Tomé la decisión equivocada yéndome, empecé a sangrar en la tierra sin darme cuenta. Fui muerta en vida, hasta que después reviví para ser viva entre tantos muertos que me rodeaban. Pero, vayamos a mi viaje a la primera parada que hicimos. Ya estábamos lejos, habíamos usado tierra control en la arena para movernos más rápido, sin contar con unas tablas extrañas de metal que tenía Suyin para llevarnos. Ya nos habíamos alejado, el desierto ya se estaba acabando de a poco. Cada vez más árboles, menos arena. Teníamos un trecho hasta llegar a Ciudad República, al parecer. Tardamos cuatro días a pie, corriendo, en fin, sin uso de tecnología o lo que fuera. La tercera noche, es decir, la noche del tercer día, frenamos en un oasis, ya al borde del desierto. Sabíamos que después de eso nos encontraríamos con páramos totalmente diferentes. Yo extrañaría el desierto con sus colores, lo sabía. Comimos en silencio, todo al parecer ahora lo hacíamos en silencio. Si quieren saber por qué, es simple. Desconfiábamos de las Beifong, solo que no queríamos decirlo en voz alta, ni siquiera queríamos admitírnoslo a nosotros mismos. Pero no las veíamos como antes. Para nosotros ya no eran las mismas. Y como dije, y si no lo dije ya lo digo ahora, ni Asami ni Bolin ni Mako quisieron admitirlo por mucho tiempo, y se quedaron con ellas. Yo fui la primera que lo reconoció. Por eso es que hemos sido enemigos por un tiempo. Después, volvimos a ser los cuatro inseparables de siempre. Creo que fue después de lo de Ba Sing Se. Sí, definitivamente fue después de eso.

Miramos las estrellas, lo que no pudimos hacer esa tarde casi noche del rescate, añorando sin decirlo y apenas pensándolo esos días. Es increíble lo apegados que nos volvimos en pocos días. Apenas yo lo puedo creer, y lo viví en carne propia.

―Estabas despierta esa noche ―me dijo Mako. Estábamos los dos solos, Asami y Bolin habían decidido irse ya a dormir, las Beifong hace rato lo habían hecho. Supe de qué hablaba, se los conté al principio.

―Sí ―respondí.

―¿Y?

Algo deberían saber, y es que Mako y yo nunca fuimos de hablarnos mucho. Somos más de comunicarnos con miradas, con gestos. Con palabras, rara vez. Así que muchas cosas no se entenderán, porque para hacerlo tendrían que entendernos a nosotros y nuestra forma de hablarnos. Algo que no pretendo que nadie descubra, a decir verdad.

―No quería molestarte.

―No podías dormirte.

―Aun así, no quería molestarte.

―¿No te pareció extraño que nadie tratara de impedir que las Beifong nos trajeran? ―preguntó entonces Mako, sabiendo que el otro tema estaba zanjado.

De su pregunta, tengo necesariamente que hacer notar muchas cosas, porque fue esa pregunta la que reflejó lo que todos pensábamos consciente o inconscientemente. Su tono de preocupación,, él quería que alguien lo impidiera. Y dijo trajeran y no rescataran, creo que eso también es bastante claro. Además de que habló de las Beifong como personas algo dudosas de moral. Cierto, pero era raro escucharlo o sentirlo viniendo de él, hombre de deber.

―Sí, me parece ―respondí, y a eso no hubo réplica. Tampoco apareció otro tema. Miramos la bóveda que se extendía sobre nosotros, rodeándonos. Realmente éramos nada. ¿Acaso sería cierto que todas las estrellas que había, la luna y el sol, giraban alrededor nuestro? Parecía inverosímil, teniendo en cuenta lo diminutos e insignificantes que éramos. Pensaba en eso, en una posibilidad remota de que la gente se equivocara, de que lo que me dijeron fuera mentira. Como dije, la semilla germinó en Ciudad República, pero antes empezó a hacerlo en ese oasis. Primer cuestionamiento serio, ya no una duda, sino un cuestionamiento. Ya no una posibilidad de que la duda fuera real, sino el saber de que la duda era real, y la búsqueda de otro camino en otro lugar. Y giré mi cabeza para ver la cara de Mako, con los ojos cerrados, respirando calmado.

El impulso volvió a mí, esta vez ya no con Bolin de excusa. Supe muchas cosas en ese momento, que no diré en ningún momento. Pero todo me ayudó a darme cuenta que estaba en una época de realizaciones sobre un montón de cosas, de pensamientos. Estaba cambiando y era la primera vez que era consciente de eso. Fue más poderoso que cualquier control sobre cualquier elemento. Fue el impulso, y no le echo la culpa, sino que le agradezco. A partir de ese entonces, me sentí mucho más conectada, de repente con todo. Con los frutales, con los carbones, con los algodones. También con las personas y animales. ¿Por qué fue en ese momento? Esas estrellas, ese oasis, esa compañía tan especial siempre. Quise meditar, pero no quería irme de ese instante. Viajé sin moverme por valles y montañas, probé comida que nunca antes había conocido. Y tuve que hacerlo, en contra de mi voluntad. Tuve que meditar.

¿Cómo es posible que algo que se va de manera tan extraordinaria vuelva de forma tan simple? Quizás esa es la clave, estaba tratando demasiado. Medité, pero sin dejarme llevar por el mundo espiritual. Medité en el límite, y de repente me sentí guiada, por la misma mano que había hecho que me sentara con Zaheer antes de esa conversación en el bosque tan místico. Puse a mi persona de escudo de todo, de aquellos a los que quería y a aquellos que no. Me concentré en flores y en pan y en azúcar. De la nada, miles de recuerdos ajenos aparecieron, consejos de ancestros, de hace vidas. Todos condensados en gotas dentro de mí. Los más cercanos se veían difusos, apenas distinguibles. Los más lejanos parecían de la mejor nitidez y claridad. Noté ojos brillando, noté gente que conocía pero que nunca había visto. Me vi a mí misma en diferentes cuerpos, en diferentes lugares y épocas. Sentí mi conexión a lo que me rodeaba, a ese pasado hasta entonces desconocido. Las estrellas me habían ayudado, junto con mis pensamientos, a desbloquearme, a abrirme definitivamente a todo. Lo supe en ese momento. Me sentí feliz y en paz. Había llegado a donde tanto había buscado. Había alcanzado ese nivel de espiritualidad que nunca había tenido. Terminé de cambiar en ese entonces, refiriéndome a cambios sustanciales en mí. Había por fin recuperado lo que había perdido, pero de una manera mucho más pura, mucho más completa. Por fin, había recuperado mis conexiones con mis vidas pasadas.


	4. Sea

**Les dejo otra actualización de este fic que, siendo sinceros, cada vez me trae más problemas. Se está convirtiendo en una historia con demasiadas cosas que contar, solo espero poder contar todas bien.**

**Bueno, creo que este es el capítulo más diferente. Y creo que la causa de eso es la forma en la que está escrito, creo que eso es lo diferente en este caso. Quizás sea mi autocrítica, o quizás sea cierto. Si lo es, teniendo en cuenta que para mí no hay dificultad en ir de una forma a otra, los invito a que digan si prefieren este estilo o el anterior. Si es lo mismo, entonces genial, seguirán soportando lo mismo xD. Ya en serio, tampoco es llamar a un 0800, es algo opcional. Meh, me enredo solo, dejémoslo ahí.**

**Ya creo que no tengo más que decirles. Excepto que si ven un error ortográfico o gramático me avisen por favor. Y, toquemos madera para que no pase porque eso sería GRAVE, pero si ven una contradicción de trama, URGENTEMENTE háganmelo saber.**

**En fin, ni LOK ni sus personajes me pertenecen, así como tampoco tengo dominio sobre los 0800 (mejor prevenir y disclaimear que lamentar)(demasiada nota de autor para mi gusto)**

* * *

Sea:

Hay partes en todas las historias que resaltan más, que se graban más, sea por su trascendencia o sea por cualquier otro factor. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasa en las siguientes líneas, es esa sección brillante de la historia. Quizás habrá dos o tres o más que compartan las características suficientes para convertirse en momentos resaltantes, pero, al menos para mí, este es el que más, este es el que supera a todos. Incluso a otro momento que atesoro como lo más preciado de mi vida. Sí, incluso como todo momento que atesoro, en realidad. Para mí, lo que voy a contar ahora es lo más importante, lo más trascendente y, también, lo más impactante.

Sin percances llegamos a Ciudad República. Tardamos un día desde la parada en el oasis, creo, y nuestra entrada a la metrópoli fue por la noche, cuando todos dormían y nadie nos podía ver. Fue diametralmente opuesto a lo que esperaba. De mi parte, yo ya estaba refunfuñando porque me imaginaba al presidente, a muchos ciudadanos, a periodistas con cámaras, a todos, esperándonos. Consternada y aliviada quedé al mismo tiempo. Aliviada, se entiende por qué, supongo. Consternada, porque sentía que aquella no-bienvenida era un sinónimo de no-preocupación. Esa misma noche me enteré que así no había sido, que había una razón mucho más oscura para entrar de noche cuando nadie nos iba a ver.

Fuimos a dormir a la comisaría, hecho que nos dio cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué no podíamos ir al Templo Aire, o a la mansión de Asami, o al apartamento de Mako y Bolin? ¿Por qué al llegar nos encontramos con un nervioso Tenzin que ayudó a las Beifong a guiarnos con un apuro sobrehumano? ¿Por qué ninguno de los tres mayores nos hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario? Preguntas con respuestas en breve después de nuestra entrada. Respuestas que me dieron demasiada ira.

Nos arreglamos como pudimos en los pisos de la comisaría. Nos dieron algunas mantas, varias, como para que no pasáramos frío, y nos dijeron que al día siguiente nos darían explicaciones. Callados, como si tuviéramos ocho años y hubiéramos hecho algo malo, nos fuimos a dormir. Todo por seguir el orden. Estúpido orden. Maldito orden. Mejor me contengo, o esto se volverá una serie de insultos. Nos acomodamos como pudimos, ya lo dije. Admito que la comisaría era mucho más espaciosa y familiar que el sótano, no así más acogedora. Admito que hacía menos frío en la comisaría, aunque no digo que eso era lo que prefería. A cada punto a favor que le encontraba a estar en la comisaría con Lin, Suyin y Tenzin, encontraba cinco para estar en el sótano bajo tutela de Zaheer y los demás. Así de grande sentía yo la diferencia en ese momento.

La noche avanzó insondablemente. Solo sueño flotaba en el aire, como miel, espeso y dulce. Pero esa noche yo estaba empalagada de dulce. No quería dormir. Otra vez, le rehuía al sueño. Y es que en ese momento, volví a sangrar por haber dejado atrás la aldea en el desierto. Metafóricamente, claro. Lo primero, no lo segundo. En fin, solo sirvo para confundir a veces.

Lo que menos podría haber esperado eran voces, mucho menos de tres personas que no tenían mucha razón para estar ahí. Tres personas, que, por lo que pude distinguir entre las sombras, estaban de pie a la puerta de entrada, hablando en voces tan bajas que al más mínimo sonido externo a la conversación ya no podrían escucharse. Al principio, escuché solo vagas palabras. Cada vez fueron haciéndose más y más claras. No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo adormilada que estaba. De cualquier manera, sea por costumbre del oído o por agudización del mismo, después de líneas confusas empecé a escuchar con claridad. Conste que al principio no quise juzgar, evité esa forma de ser tan mía de saltar rápido a conclusiones. Escuché y escuché, y todo para indignarme cada vez más. La conversación, desde que empecé a oír con nitidez, se desarrolló más o menos así:

―¿Hace cuánto fue?

―Parece que ayer.

―¿Y nadie pudo hacer nada para evitarlo?

―Es que seguramente nadie lo esperaba.

―Exacto, a pesar de conocer cómo se maneja, nadie estaba preparado para algo de tal magnitud.

―¿Qué acaso la gente ignora por completo el significado de la palabra prevención? Siendo la reina, tendrían que haber estado preparados aunque no estuvieran seguros.

―Tranquila Lin, pasó lo que pasó.

―Suyin tiene razón, ahora tenemos otras preocupaciones, tales como ellos.

Intuí que nos señalaba a nosotros. Olvidé mencionar, que el orden de las personas que hablaban era Lin, Suyin, Tenzin, Lin, Suyin… creo que se entiende la idea. Algo hacía ruido en eso. ¿Éramos una preocupación? ¿Por qué? Seguramente todos entiendan por qué, lo que no tenía sentido era el tono en el que estaba hablando Tenzin al mencionarnos. Como un negocio, y no uno bueno que trae dicha, sino como uno del que se espera algo funesto. Así al menos lo percibí yo, quizás al estar tan sumergida en mí misma y en otros factores negativos a la relación con los que hablaban no pude hacer un juicio correcto. Sea así o no, ya está hecho lo que se hizo bajo esa concepción de desagradable negocio. Y la reina, en ese momento sólo podía preguntarme si se referían a la Reina Tierra, orque de haber sido la señora Izumi, sabía que hubieran dicho Señor del Fuego.

―Sí, lo sé. Tendremos que ver cómo hacemos que toda la coartada se vea creíble.

―No será difícil, el presidente apenas se preocupó, nos creyó de inmediato y se encargó de la prensa.

―Eso fue antes. Cuando ustedes se fueron empezaron los rumores. Ya no se sabe quién sabe qué cosas. Es mejor ir con cuidado. Mañana en el cambio de guardia podremos llevar a los chicos al Templo Aire.

―¿Cambio de guardia?

En esta ocasión Suyin no habló, teniendo la misma pregunta que su hermana.

―Sí, como les dije, cambiaron las cosas cuando ustedes se fueron. Creyeron que Korra estaba en el Templo, como siempre, pero de alguna manera el presidente sintió inseguridad que ustedes se hubieran ido, más cuando Suyin apenas había llegado. Por eso puso guardias, para cuidar a Korra.

La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas. Había un encubrimiento ante todo lo oficial, mantenían una realidad paralela a lo que realmente pasaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era su necesidad de mentirles a todos? ¿Por qué mentirnos a nosotros? Porque sí, nos mentían. Nos mentían. No nos habían dicho nada de todo esto. Por eso habíamos entrado por la noche a la ciudad, para que nadie pudiera vernos. Porque todos pensaban que yo, y posiblemente pensaban también que mis amigos, estábamos a salvo en el Templo Aire, cuando en realidad estábamos a salvo en una aldea a muchos kilómetros de ese lugar. Y no nos hablaban más que lo justo y necesario porque eso implicaría delatarse en cierto sentido. Todo encajaba. No sé si fue por la ira, la decepción, o la nostalgia, pero no pude escuchar nada más de esa conversación, y me dormí. En mis sueños, vi fuego y agua por todas partes, vi incendios en bosques, escuché una risa desquiciada. Y después silencio.

La mañana se sucedió a la noche como de costumbre. Algo incómodos, despertamos a primera hora, con el amanecer. Costumbres quizás. Había decidido ya, un minuto antes de dejarme al sueño, lo que haría a la mañana siguiente. No quería quedarme con ellos, personas que ocultan cosas de nosotros. Al menos, Zaheer nos admitía que nos escondía información. Ellos, por otra parte, nos hacían creer que estábamos enterados de todo lo que ellos sabían. No tolero a los mentirosos, jamás lo hice y jamás lo haré.

Por eso, esa misma mañana, me dispuse a irme. Me levanté, sin intención de levantar a los demás pero tampoco con cuidado de no hacerlo, y salí de la comisaría. Del lado de afuera, todavía hablando, estaban los tres mayores. Parecía que no habían dormido en toda la noche, o al menos eso creí, eso deduje. Al verme, se abrieron sus ojos, ciertamente sorprendidos. Esperaban que yo siguiera ahí adentro, callada, tranquila, sumisa a sus deseos y órdenes. No lo estaría más. Antes muerta.

Detrás de mí salieron Bolin, Asami y Mako, siguiéndome, sin tampoco entender nada, igual que los tres adultos que nos miraban sin mover un músculo.

―Me voy ―solté entonces, descargando veneno en esas dos palabras.

―¿Te vas? ―preguntó Tenzin, incrédulo.

―No vas a ninguna parte jovencita ―dijo entonces Lin, sacando su carácter más afilado que nunca ―Ninguno se irá. Los cuatro volverán adentro y nos esperarán, ya entramos y ahí les daremos las explicaciones que quieran.

Ante ese comentario, tres rostros se endurecieron frente a mí, tratando de imponerme miedo y hacerme tender a la obediencia. Detrás de mí, tres rostros expresaron curiosidad y, uno, algo de rabia. No hice caso a nada, ni a palabras ni a miradas. Seguí caminando, yendo a la orilla. Iría hasta ahí y al puerto, buscaría un bote, y me marcharía a alguna parte. Después buscaría a los del Loto Rojo. Era un plan alocado, sin sentido visto ahora, pero era el único plan que se me ocurría. En ese momento, mi parte impulsiva salió a flote y, a pesar de que actué quizás de una manera que no convenía, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

Seis personas seguían mis pasos, hablando. Nadie se atrevía a frenarme por la fuerza, no fuera a ser que sus máscaras amigables cayeran y dejaran ver la tiranía real del asunto. Tal apreció que Lin fue la primera en tirar la careta. Cuando estuve ya al borde del mar, a punto de cambiar rumbo hasta el puerto. Sentí algo que me tiraba con fuerza del brazo derecho. Al girar mi mirada, pude ver que era uno de los cables metálicos de Lin.

―Dije que no irás a ninguna parte Korra.

Pero nada me detendría, no en ese momento. No había aprendido en exceso de control de metal con Suyin, por una casa de tiempo más que de deficiencia de cualquiera de las dos. Sin embargo, había aprendido lo suficiente para cortar el cable, así que lo hice. Y, de tanto enojo, tiré también una patada de aire que le dio de lleno a la mujer en el pecho, enviándola para atrás. Todos se congelaron al principio, pero esa paralización duró poco y nada. Suyin en seguida aprisionó mis pies en tierra, y también mis manos, dejándome inmóvil.

―¿Qué locura estás haciendo Korra? ―preguntó Tenzin, furioso. Jamás lo había visto así.

No quería responder, y ahí quedó todo. Por eso mentí un poco cuando dije discusión, en realidad no me refería a palabras. No importa, ya entenderán.

De cualquier manera, quería liberarme, pero no podía. Quería irme, pero no podía. Me estaba por dar por vencida de ese inútil intento de escaparme, pero algo sucedió. Sentí cómo mis pies quedaban en libertad, y cómo los bloques que aprisionaban mis manos bajaban. Todos se sorprendieron tanto como yo. Había sido Bolin.

―No pueden retenerla como una prisionera ―dijo entonces, yendo hasta mi lado― Si quiere irse, déjenla.

Y sin más, empezamos a correr hacia donde sabíamos estaba el puerto. Pocos metros hicimos cuando Tenzin y Mako cayeron frente a nosotros, uno propulsado por fuego y otro por aire. Mako, quien había ideado el plan, quien había propuesto unirse al Loto Rojo, ahora ayudaba a los que nos querían dejar de prisioneros. Fue la peor traición que viví, redimida más tarde, por suerte.

Sin dudarlo, hice que el agua de mar subiera para golpear a los dos hombres que nos bloqueaban el paso, mientras Bolin levantaba un muro de tierra para que las Beifong no nos siguieran. Cuando el agua golpeó a los dos hombres, los arrastró hasta una pared cercana, donde quedaron pegados por el hielo. Seguimos corriendo, no queríamos pelear en realidad, sólo irnos. Pero las Beifong bajaron el muro rápidamente, y Mako derritió con fuego control el hielo que sostenía a Tenzin y a él.

Entonces Lin lanzó otra vez uno de sus cables, atrapando la pierna derecha de Bolin y haciéndolo caer al piso. Éste golpeó con ambos puños el piso, levantando una ola de tierra que yo tuve que saltar, y que hizo que Lin perdiera el control sobre su cable. Tres de cuatro cayeron. El único que quedó en pie fue Mako, que se propulsó justo a tiempo hacia el aire, quedando otra vez frente a nosotros dos. Bolin, ahora liberado, trataba de lidiar con tres maestros. A diestra y siniestra tiraba rocas del tamaño de su cabeza, tratando de pegar en todos los flancos. Al mismo tiempo, los tres mayores resistían de manera ágil, tratando al mismo tiempo de darle un golpe a Bolin. El chico no resistió mucho más, lo oí caer al piso y ya no más. Fue entonces que escuché un grito, seguido de otro golpe, acompañado de un sonido eléctrico. Supuse que era Asami, y fue después que me di cuenta que le había dado con el guante de electrochoques al mismísimo Tenzin. Digo escuché, y que después me di cuenta, porque entre todo esto Mako y yo comenzamos a pelear. Yo hice que un látigo de agua se dirigiera hacia él, pero con dos puños de fuego él evitó el ataque, lanzándome a mí una enorme llamarada, directamente. Llamarada que apenas pude esquivar al formar un muro con el agua del mar frente a mí. Después de eso, congelé el agua en estalactitas de hielo, y se las lancé para distraerlo y así, ganarle la posición. Funcionó, y Mako cayó al piso, pero giró sobre sí formando un círculo de fuego que se expandió en todas direcciones, haciendo que yo también cayera.

Cronológicamente, fue entonces que Bolin cayó, y que Asami aturdió a Tenzin. En ese momento ambos nos quedamos viendo la escena frente a nosotros. Fueron unos segundos de parálisis general. Después, el caos se desató de nuevo, ahora con Tenzin inconsciente y con otro panorama. Habíamos cambiado. Asami peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Suyin, tratando de aturdirla mientras que ella trataba de someterla con tierra control. Yo peleaba contra Lin, ella con tierra y sus cables y yo con fuego y agua. Bolin peleaba contra Mako, batalla de hermanos. Trataré de ir por partes, para que se me escapen la menor cantidad de detalles de las tres peleas.

Puños de fuego míos de frente y olas de agua de costado eran a lo que se enfrentaba Lin, mientras que ella, además de superar todos mis ataques, constantemente me tiraba rocas cada vez más grandes, por lo que mis puños de fuego se transformaron en una defensa. Era una mujer fuerte. Al final, levantó un muro para protegerse del agua, corrió hacia mí y aprisionó mis pies, dejándome batallar solo con las manos.

Mientras tanto, Asami daba patadas a todos los flancos de Suyin, y esta los bloqueaba con sus brazos. Al mismo tiempo, la joven trataba de golpear con sus brazos el pecho de la mayor, tratando de darle certeramente con el brazo de choques, que después me diría ella lo sacó de la comisaría antes de dormir cuando lo vio sobre el escritorio de Lin. Suyin también era una mujer poderosa, puesto que usaba su tierra control para marear a Asami, haciendo que el suelo girara bajo los pies de la chica, desorientándola y aprovechando esa milésima de segundo para atacar. Asami, al igual que yo, estaba perdiendo.

Simultáneamente, Mako y Bolin luchaban escarnecidamente. El mayor lanzaba puños y patadas con su mayor poder, a lo que el menor las bloqueaba con barreras de tierra, que después desarmaba pedazo a pedazo para lanzárselas a su hermano. Los dos peleaban con su mayor potencial y contra su mayor oponente, tristes y seguros al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces que lo hice, que me cansé. Son esos momentos en los que más poderosa me he sentido en toda mi vida. Entrar en estado avatar, dejar que la energía fluya libremente por tu cuerpo, desbloquear cualquier tipo de control para después manejarlo a antojo. Control descontrolado, valga la pena la contradicción. No necesité hacer mucho, con aire empujé a Suyin lejos de Asami y a Mako lejos de Bolin. Con agua empujé a Lin lejos de mí. Los dos adolescentes que me apoyaban corrieron hacia mí, y Bolin puso en práctica sus lecciones con Ghazan, haciendo que surgiera lava del piso, haciendo una suerte de corte entre la tierra y el pedazo donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Después, usando su tierra control, con mucho esfuerzo, separó ambos pedazos, haciendo que el bloque bajo nuestros pies cayera al agua, y empezara a hundirse. Estando aún en estado avatar, logré mantenernos a flote, y dirigirnos hacia el puerto. Tardamos poco y nada en llegar, o eso fue lo que me pareció. El tiempo se distorsiona a momentos, y ya ni me molesto en mantenerlo en línea.

Al llegar, nos subimos al primer bote que vimos, simple, de madera, donde apenas entrábamos los tres, con dos remos. Nos subimos, ya el enorme bloque de tierra perdiéndose en las profundidades. En ese momento, recuerdo que estaba mareada, demasiado. Aun así, propulsé el bote para que se alejara lo más rápido posible de toda esa vida, de ese pasado, de esas personas. Queríamos irnos, los tres, llegar a donde Zaheer y los demás.

Admito que, cuando vi a Mako propulsándose hacia nosotros, me sentí aliviada y contenta. Pensé que se había decidido a venir con nosotros. Sorprendida quedé cuando vi que tiraba un puño de fuego hacia nosotros, fallando por escasos centímetros. Se disponía a tirar otro, pero entonces algo golpeó su estómago, algo con el tamaño de mis dos puños juntos, y cayó al agua. Entonces mi vista se desvió de él, hacia la persona que estaba al lado mío. Todavía estábamos cerca de la orilla, lo suficientemente cerca. Y Bolin había aprovechado esto para lanzarle una roca a Mako y detenerlo. Me paralicé, casi al punto de dejar de acelerar el bote.

Después de eso, fuimos mar adentro. Hay algo de esas primeras horas en el mar, que nunca, pero nunca, se borrarán de mi memoria. Ese algo son las lágrimas del maestro tierra, que disimuladas caían de sus ojos. Había abandonado a la única familia que le quedaba. Había atacado a la única familia que le quedaba, dicho de otra manera. Otra vez, un impulso me atacó, se apoderó de mí. Y esa vez, le hice caso. Debía tratar de consolar a Bolin, pudiera o fracasara.

―Bolin, yo…

―No digas nada Korra ―me interrumpió en ese entonces, cortando la cinética de mi mente― Mako tiene su corazón más grande que su sentido del deber, solo que a veces lo olvida y los mezcla. Él vendrá, yo lo sé.

Literalmente, eso fue lo que me dijo. Y lo recuerdo así de vívido porque me hizo ver al chico de ojos dorados bajo una luz totalmente diferente. No detallaré en estas líneas qué fue lo que cambió en mi percepción, porque sería tedioso tanto para mí como para cualquiera que me leyera. Pero, su sentido del deber. El sentido del deber de todos. Hasta ese momento, no era verdadero sentido del deber. Era lo que nos habían impuesto como deber, lo que nos obligaban a sentir como deber, lo que nos decían que deberíamos hacer como deber. Eso no era el deber en sí. Por eso, Mako más tarde volvió. Por eso, Mako más tarde pidió perdón y perdonó. Y saco el suspenso, saco la adrenalina de no saber, porque estoy orgullosa de mi amigo por eso, y siempre lo estaré. Pero eso no pasaría hasta tiempo después. No pasaría hasta que Bolin y Asami volvieran con ellos, dejándome a mí como única del Loto Rojo de los cuatro. No sería hasta después de eso, hasta después de varias cosas, que estaríamos los cuatro como siempre.

¿A dónde iríamos? Esa fue la pregunta que nos acosó en ese entonces. No teníamos provisiones, ni abrigo, ni nada. Moriríamos de no encontrar un lugar pronto. Y el único refugio que teníamos, era la aldea del desierto. Pero ya no sabíamos cómo volver hasta ahí, además de que, después de haberle dado algunas vueltas al asunto, ya pude asegurarme de que antes hablaban de la reina tierra, y que Zaheer debía de haberla matado. Es decir, ya habían abandonado la aldea. Pero debíamos encontrarlo, a él y a los demás. Tantos dilemas y peros.

Y entonces, después de una charla que nunca ocurrió para transmitirnos nuestros pensamientos, di con una idea. Para encontrar al Loto Rojo, debíamos seguir sus pasos. Sabíamos que querían sacar a todos los líderes, así como sabíamos que se habían encargado ya de una. No podíamos volver a Ciudad República, no de momento, lo que hacía que Raiko quedara descartado. Aunque fueran a por él en ese momento, nosotros no podíamos encontrarnos con ellos ahí. Entones, quedaban algunas pocas posibilidades. O Zaheer iría por las Tribus Agua, o iría por la Nación del Fuego. Llegaría a todas eventualmente, eso lo sabíamos. Pero, en ese mar, en esa posición, en ese momento, nosotros no teníamos otra opción. Si queríamos seguir con vida, debíamos ir a un solo lugar. Mantener el rumbo por ese mar.

Si queríamos ser útiles, debíamos acortar tareas para el Loto Rojo. Si queríamos hacer eso, debíamos contribuir eliminando a los enemigos. Y había un enemigo de quien nos podíamos encargar en ese entonces. Mi primera muerte, primera y última para Asami y Bolin. Sea ya mentira o verdad, en ese momento era verdad indiscutible. Debíamos ir a la Nación del Fuego y, de una manera u otra, acabar con Izumi y su padre, y, de ser necesario, con el tiempo del hijo también.

Esa noche, noche en la que tomamos una decisión de miradas, traté de hablar con alguna de mis vidas pasadas. Con quien fuera, podía ser cercano o lejano. En realidad, lo que más quería era hablar con aquel primer avatar, con Wan, sobre muchas cosas. Dudas era lo único que tenía. Pero tengo que decirlo, no dudas respecto a lo que creía, o la lo que hacía, sino dudas respecto a cómo proceder de la mejor manera. Quizás lo más inteligente era ir a la Nación del Fuego, quizás no, pero era lo único que podíamos hacer en ese momento. Y después, ¿qué? Ya no tendría sentido lo que hiciéramos, ¿o acaso sí? Todo se volvía confuso y neblinoso en tantas partes.

Al final, cuando me rendí, sin siquiera haber hablado con alguien, quise dormir. Y por primera vez en varios días, recuerdo que el sueño fue mi amigo. Visto en retrospectiva, esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida. Si hubiera sabido todo lo que faltaba, seguramente de la ansiedad no habría pegado un ojo. Ahora, ya tranquila, con tiempo de sobra, puedo ver que toda mi vida fue una preparación, que todo por lo que pasé lo tuve que pasar, que todo tenía un sentido. También entendí lo peligrosa que soy, lo anti-utópica que soy. Tantas cosas. Pero, como todo, mi vida, siempre, hay que dejarla que sea. Que sea y nada más.


	5. Suerte

**He aquí otro capítulo, ya no recuerdo si estoy tarde o temprano o neutral para actualizar. Algo sobre estas líneas: no es un capítulo relleno, tiene varios puntos que serán importantes más adelante en la hisotira; es, sin embargo, y a mi manera de ver, un capítulo descanso. Muchas cosas han estado ocurriendo en estos cuatro capítulos anteriores, por lo que en este todo es más tranquilo, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
**

**De cualquier manera, ¡espero lo disfruten!**

* * *

Suerte.

En apariencia, pareciera ser que nuestro viaje fue fácil y sin problemas. No nos topamos con nadie en el camino, viajamos rápido y el mar no supuso un enemigo a nuestra balsa. Sí, parecería ser que nada malo pasó, que fuimos de un continente a otro sin mayor complicación. No obstante, el frío, el hambre y el cansancio no aparecen en los libros, en las historias, en las leyendas. El desgaste. Las ganas de volver, de elegir morir antes que andar una hora más. Ver al sol salir para darnos un calor que superaba lo que necesitábamos, solo para esconderse después de algunas horas y dar paso a una luna que, pálida, parecía reírse de nosotros y del frío que nos acosaba en forma de niebla.

Del viaje, podría decir algunas cosas. Muchas cosas. Algo que escuché de Asami, algo que nombró Bolin, algo que salió de mí. No hicimos más que hablar en todo el trayecto. Era lo único que podía distraernos aunque fuera del hambre. Pensar que nuestros estómagos se devoraban a ellos mismos, o a poco de hacerlo estaban. Sí, fue un viaje interesante cuando menos. ¿Sería mejor contarlo, o esquivarlo? Por lo sano, no diré nada.

Importante sería saber que, según supimos mucho más tarde, mientras nosotros íbamos rumbo a nuestro primer destino, en Ciudad República todas las autoridades se movilizaban. Se contactaban a todos los dirigentes importantes, se hacían reuniones, y se decidía sobre un después llamado "Congreso Mundial", discutiendo en qué lugar podría realizarse.

Fuera de esa nota al margen, vimos una orilla después de seis o siete días. Supusimos que era a donde queríamos llegar, porque conservar esa esperanza era lo que nos mantenía con ganas de seguir viviendo. Nos acercamos, pero a cada metro parecía alejarse más. Tardamos bastante tiempo en darnos cuenta que esa simple orilla que nosotros veíamos estaba recién en el horizonte, y que faltaría al menos un día más para llegar. No nos quejamos, ni exterior ni interiormente, sino que nos comenzamos a preparar para lo que haríamos. ¿Dónde nos esconderíamos? ¿Cómo llegaríamos al palacio? Una vez ahí, ¿qué haríamos? Planeamos sin cesar, hicimos el trabajo que podríamos haber hecho en una semana de travesía, en una tarde. Decidimos que lo mejor, era un nuevo comienzo. El agua que nos rodeaba nos había limpiado con salpicaduras a lo largo de amaneceres y atardeceres, y eso lo vimos como una señal. Habíamos entrado al Loto Rojo, pero aun no habíamos nacido otra vez. Cuando llegamos a tierra firme, justo con la salida del sol, supimos que eso que habíamos pensado mientras nos acercábamos era cierto. Nuestras identidades eran otras.

¿Quiénes éramos? Ya no éramos Bolin, Asami y Korra, pero tampoco conocíamos nuestros nombres. Quizás, y solo quizás, pensamos, para aprender esas palabras debíamos cambiar nuestras apariencias, debíamos asemejarnos a esas personas en quienes nos habíamos convertido. No fue difícil buscar utensilios que nos lo permitieran. Piedras afiladas, agua, fue lo primero que buscamos. Ya la ropa podía esperar hasta encontrar un pueblo. Mi pelo se volvió corto, a la altura de los hombros. El de Asami dejó su constante cuidado, y llegó hasta su espalda alta. El de Bolin fue contrario al nuestro, creciendo hasta caer por sobre sus orejas, perdiendo su usual peinado. El maquillaje de Asami desapareció, y con él, también desapareció algo en nuestros ojos. Un brillo de ignorancia que fue borrado. Los pequeños cambios fueron insignificantes, fueron la demostración de que ahora había tres personas que habían sido alguien y ahora no lo eran, sino que se habían convertido en otra persona.

Nos miramos unos a otros, para comprobar que el último atisbo de lo anterior eran nuestras ropas. Teníamos que conseguir nuevas y, como ya dije, fue sólo cuando encontramos un pueblo que las conseguimos. No hicimos mucho allí, no nos interesaba quedarnos. Tampoco tardamos mucho en llegar, teniendo en cuenta que era una villa costera. Pasamos, robamos, y nos fuimos. La culpabilidad de haber robado a gente noble sigue en mí hasta el día de hoy. Esa gente no merecía que nosotros nos lleváramos nada. Supongo que tendría que haber vuelto a disculparme en alguno de los años que siguieron, pero ya no lo hice. Ya no es posible.

Ropas negras y rojas, eso fue lo que conseguimos. Incluso a pesar de que en el caso de Asami las ropas tenían los mismos colores, o casi, ahora parecíamos nuevas personas. Una camisa negra en Bolin, camisa imitada de la que siempre llevaba, con un chaleco rojo oscuro y pantalones del mismo color que su camisa. Asami, vestida con ropa muy parecida a la que tenía antes, por no decir igual, solo que a colores invertidos. Yo, con una suerte de túnica gastada y roída color negro, ajustada a la cintura por una cinta roja, parecida a aquellas que, de otro color y en el Reino Tierra, se usa para vestir a los prisioneros. Nuestros cuerpos y almas habían, por fin, cambiado para siempre.

Tomamos el camino, ya nadie sabría quiénes éramos. Tomamos el camino, suponiendo que nos llevaría a donde queríamos llegar. Tomamos el camino, porque ya no teníamos más opción que hacerlo. Necesitábamos comer, y necesitábamos hacerlo pronto. No sabíamos dónde estaría el siguiente pueblo, si estaría habitado o abandonado, si habría hambruna o abundancia. Nada sabíamos, pero preferíamos no pensar en ello. Caminamos, queriendo llegar a alguna parte. Creyendo que llegaríamos a alguna parte. Al menos, ya no estábamos en el mar.

La noche se empeñaba en no llegar, y eso nos obligaba, por costumbre a hacerlo, a seguir andando, a seguir buscando. Otra vez, el horizonte nos visitó con una visión agradable. Humo, que en espiral gris subía hasta el cielo, mezclándose con las nubes. Humo, que tenía que significar que algún alma vivía por esos lares. Sin meditarlo, comenzamos a correr. Nuestra desesperación superaba ya nuestra cautela. Tardamos varios minutos en acercarnos, mientras jugábamos una carrera para saber quién llegaría en primer lugar.

Un olor invadió nuestras narices, y una sensación de placer recorrió nuestras espaldas. Al unísono, los tres frenamos, a un lado del camino. El humo salía de dentro del bosque, obligándonos, si es que queríamos llegar a su fuente, a salir del camino y aventurarnos en lo salvaje. En otras circunstancias, quizás alguno de nosotros hubiera parado un segundo a pensar, ejerciendo el sentido de la prudencia. En ese momento, no nos importaba si nos encontraríamos con un pueblo o con un ejército. Manteníamos la esperanza de que fuera lo primero, eligiendo ignorar la posibilidad de lo segundo. Lo que fuera que nos encontráramos, estábamos seguros que tenía comida.

Pasamos por árboles caídos, sobre colchones de hojas y bajo techos de ramas, a paso decidido, hacia el olor, el humo, y la oportunidad. La verdad, estábamos demasiado ilusionados para desilusionarnos con lo que viéramos. Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, podría incluso haber sido nada, que para nosotros hubiera sido lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado en nuestras vidas. Pensando por las noches, siempre recuerdo esa escena. Porque después entendí con lo poco con lo que nos conformamos, lo poco que conseguimos ese día, y lo eufóricos que nos sentimos. Lo contrasto con lo que conseguimos después, y esa sensación de victoria que quedaba opaca al lado de la euforia del día del bosque, y río.

De todas formas, nos internamos en el bosque por un tiempo más, hasta alcanzar un claro. En él, había restos de una fogata, que alguien había querido apagar sin conseguirlo. Las cenizas todavía tenían brasas entre ellas, compañeras brillantes y rojas al lado de compañeras grises y muertas. Había un tronco al lado de los restos, testigo de aquella persona que había estado antes que ellos. Había también una bolsa, que parecía hecha a mano, desprolija y algo rota, con manzanas dentro. Muchas manzanas, rojas y brillantes. Podía notarse que estaban maduras, listas para ser comidas. Tres bocas se aguaron, seis ojos se iluminaron. Seis piernas se movieron, tres delante de tres, y así llegamos al lado de la fogata, tomamos la bendita comida y empezamos a alimentarnos. Nuestros estómagos parecían ronronear, felices de recibir por fin algo sólido. Nos lamentamos de quien se había olvidado las manzanas, y, ya llenos, pensamos en su historia. En por qué había estado en ese lugar, por qué se había ido, y tantas otras cosas. ¿Fugitivo o fugitiva? ¿Alguien que había decidido acampar? ¿Alguien que, como ellos, huía de su vida pasada? ¿Un guardián que les había salvado la vida?

A medida que las opciones se nos agotaban, planteábamos teorías cada vez más exageradas e improbables. Nos divertimos, después de una semana, más de eso, de estar serios, planeando y planeando. Por fin, la noche se había decidido por llegar. Ahora la luna no se burlaba de nosotros, sino que se reía con nosotros. Pasamos una amena noche, prendiendo el fuego que había estado antes ahí. Contamos historias.

Historias. Uno podría pensar que las llevábamos con nosotros hacía años, que eran de aquellas que contaban los abuelos o los padres antes de que durmiéramos. Pero, con nuestro cambio, también habíamos dejado eso atrás. Las historias nos movían a ser quienes éramos antes, y no queríamos eso. Por eso, nuestras historias eran nuevas, eran creadas en el momento. Y es curioso que, de seguro, todas las historias que contamos ya debían de existir en alguna parte, en algún momento. Bolin contó, inspirado por la fogata que había habido y la que había en ese momento, de un animal que ardía, se consumía, moría, y resucitaba de sus cenizas. No le puso nombre alguno, pero solo porque no pudo pensar en uno. Asami habló de un hombre, un ser, que vivía en los bosques y se movía de un lado a otro. Era parte humano, porque de otra forma no podría haber hecho la bolsa que encontramos ni prender la fogata que vimos. Según ella, tenía pies enormes, y piernas largas, que le permitían moverse más rápido por todas partes. Por mi parte, conté la historia de una mujer que, al comer una manzana, moría. Y que sus mejores amigos, con quienes había vivido muchos años en el bosque, le rendían un funeral que duraba siete años, uno por cada uno de aquellos que habían estado en la casa con ella. Después de divertirnos un tiempo, decidimos tomarnos un merecido descanso.

La mañana sucedió a la noche, como suele ocurrir. El día que no lo haga, la gente se preocupará. Con nuestro tiempo, relajados, nos despertamos, desperezándonos antes de levantarnos. A diferencia de quien había estado antes en el claro, nosotros sí nos llevamos la bolsa con las manzanas, cargándola Bolin a su hombro. Salimos del bosque más rápido de lo que habíamos entrado, fuera porque conocíamos el camino o porque nos creímos la ilusión de un atajo. En fin, llegamos al camino. Eso es lo importante.

Tomamos el rumbo que habíamos seguido el día anterior, sin llegar aun a ninguna bifurcación en el camino. Eso se nos hacía extraño, teniendo en cuenta que seguir una sola ruta no era una manera ingeniosa de conectar toda una nación. En algún momento debíamos llegar a donde se separaran os caminos, y en ese momento estaríamos en problemas. No sabríamos por dónde seguir para cumplir nuestro deseo, y existía la posibilidad y miedo a equivocarnos.

Sin embargo, la división nunca llegó. Y las preguntas no se hicieron esperar. Cabe decir que, además, fuera de aquella aldea costera, no habíamos encontrado otra ciudad. ¿Dónde estaba el esplendor de la Nación del Fuego, alabada y admirada por todo el mundo? ¿Dónde estaba la Nación que llevaba la cabecera en la tecnología mundial, la Nación más rica de todas? No sabíamos, no podíamos responder. Hasta que llegamos, y lo notamos. Y recordamos y entendimos.

La Nación del Fuego es un conjunto de muchas islas, varias de las cuales son pequeñas y poco pobladas. Según algunas cosas que había visto, en años recientes todas las islas habían sido comunicadas por puentes, que seguían la línea del camino principal hasta la Capital. Era uno de esos conocimientos inútiles al cual no le había prestado mucha atención, hasta ese momento. Porque habíamos llegado, en solo dos días de caminata, a la orilla opuesta de la isla, donde vimos, desde lo alto de una colina, cómo el camino bajaba hasta otra aldea costera, y cómo de ella salía un ostentoso puente de metal, que terminaba en una isla que se encontraba relativamente cerca, y se transformaba otra vez en camino. Al parecer, estábamos en la última de las Islas de la Nación del Fuego, y no sabíamos cuántas había y cuánto tiempo tardaríamos en llegar a la Capital. Podríamos habernos quejado, podríamos habernos rendido por el día, pero decidimos lo contrario. Si tanto quedaba por recorrer, entonces tanto más quedaba por esforzarse. Esa noche no dormimos, sino que viajamos.

Ya del otro lado del puente, encontramos transporte. La parte de atrás de una carreta, que viajaba a través de la segunda isla, pasando por algunos pueblos, y terminaba en la otra orilla, en el otro puente. Usamos el viaje para descansar, y la noche para cruzar el segundo puente. Así, nos fuimos moviendo por toda la Nación, sin ser reconocidos, sin ser controlados. Cuando viajábamos por la quinta isla, en lugar de descansar, decidimos volver a planear. Ya habíamos olvidado lo que habíamos acordado hacía algunos días. Yo decidí empezar la conversación:

―Deberíamos prepararnos antes de entrar a la Capital siquiera. Allí de seguro habrá guardias, a diferencia de ahora.

―¿Cuál es el plan Korra? ―preguntó Asami.

―Propongo lo siguiente ―interrumpió Bolin, sin darme tiempo a contestar― Entramos por la noche a la Capital. Una vez allí, tendremos que buscar alguna razón para entrar al palacio. El asunto es que, hasta no llegar ahí, no sabremos qué es lo que tendremos que hacer para ello.

Se calló, pensando en lo que acababa de decir, confundido. Se había mezclado él mismo, y ahora ya no sabía a dónde quería llegar. Reí de forma suave.

―Bueno, debemos pensar bien antes de actuar. Según me contó Tenzin una vez ―un escalofrío me recorrió por tener que recordar el pasado― la Señor del Fuego Izumi sale todas las semanas de su palacio a recorrer la Capital, atendiendo a sus habitantes. Políticas, al parecer. Así mantiene el cariño de sus súbditos

―Tendremos que actuar ese día ―dijo entonces Asami, pronunciando lo que los tres pensábamos.

―El asunto es que siempre está rodeada de guardias ―dije.

―Entonces tendremos que hacerlo sin acercarnos.

―No creo que sea tan fácil Bolin ―dije al maestro tierra― Deben estar preparados para cualquier atentado que se pueda hacer.

―No lo creo ―respondió el chico― ¿Quién pensaría que alguna persona llegaría hasta el corazón de la Nación del Fuego sin que nadie lo notara? Si ella está en la Capital, debe sentirse segura.

―Bolin tiene razón ―dijo Asami entonces, con una cara de sorpresa ante lo que había notado en ese momento― De hecho, puede que ni siquiera haya tantos guardias. Después de todo, si quiere ganarse a sus súbditos, debe tener cercanía con ellos. Y eso no se puede si se está detrás de una pared de hombres.

―Es cierto… ―entendí de pronto que, la razón por la que me imaginaba a la Señor del Fuego detrás de aquellos nombrados a protegerla, era porque solo la había visto en Ciudad República, en un lugar ajeno a ella, donde todos sabían había de cuidarse. Más todavía después de lo que había pasado con Amon.

La carreta frenó de pronto. Yo, que estaba a uno de los lados, me asomé hacia adelante para ver la razón. Al parecer, ahora sí había control a quienes pasaran por los puentes. Cuatro hombres con armaduras del ejército puestas interrogaban al hombre que estaba al mando de su transporte. No podíamos pasar por ese lugar, o al menos no como veníamos pasando por todas partes hasta ese momento. Bolin y Asami me miraban con cara de preocupación, de seguro por haber visto mi expresión reflejando el mismo sentimiento.

―No podremos pasar ―dije entonces, en una voz apenas audible.

No entendieron el porqué de mis palabras, por lo que Bolin, en el otro extremo de la carreta, se asomó por su lado, viendo lo mismo que yo y llegando a mi misma conclusión. Escuchamos unas voces hablar sobre unos permisos, sobre unas firmas, sentimos el peso del hombre que conducía bajar de su lugar. Tardaría un poco, parecía, lo que nos daba tiempo para pensar qué hacer. No mucho, pero algo al menos.

―Síganme ―hablo de pronto Asami, bajando de donde estaba sentada.

Sin decir nada, fuimos detrás de ella, cuidándonos de que no nos vieran y de no hacer ruido. Supongo que fue en ese preciso instante en el que me di cuenta de que éramos fugitivos del mundo. La chica delante nuestro rodeó hasta un costado la carreta, tirándose al piso al llegar al costado. Se arrastró hasta quedar debajo de ella, y sacó una de sus manos para indicarnos con un movimiento que hiciéramos lo mismo. La seguimos, siempre atentos a sus movimientos. Una vez al lado de Asami, ella se agarró a las vigas que sostenían el fondo de la carreta, y haciendo fuerza levantó su cuerpo. Apretándonos bastante los tres, conseguimos quedar en el aire. Eso de seguro era suficiente. Sólo debíamos esperar a que se reanudara la marcha. Quizás tardaría un poco, pero podíamos aguantar. Después de pasar esa frontera, y llegar al otro lado, a la otra isla, deberíamos seguir por nuestra cuenta, de alguna u otra manera.

Escuchamos unos ruidos extraños, y nos quedamos paralizados, venían de nuestra derecha, y se acercaban cada vez más. Eran gritos, salvajes, que reían sin control mientras corrían. Escuchamos un ruido sobre nosotros, y, después de unos segundos, comenzamos a sentir calor sobre nosotros. En nuestras manos, la madera crujía, rompiéndose de a poco. Se escuchaba la batalla entre los recién llegados y los hombres que habían estado en el control del puente. No pudimos hacer más que soltarnos, y salir de debajo del vehículo, que colapsaría en cualquier momento. Dicho y hecho, un segundo después de estar los tres a salvo, las ruedas cedieron, toda la carreta envuelta en un color rojizo y amarillento. Salimos del otro lado al cual sabíamos estaban luchando. No queríamos inmiscuirnos en nada. Y de pronto, todo quedó en silencio.

―Escoria el mundo los saqueadores ―dijo una de las voces que ya habíamos escuchado antes, uno de los soldados.

―Dígamelo a mí ―respondió otra voz que resonaba en nuestros oídos. El hombre que había estado llevándolos hasta donde se encontraban en ese momento. Sin saberlo él, claro― Si no fuera penado con una condena tan larga, mataría a cada idiota que tratara de robarme.

Los soldados rieron.

―Bueno, tampoco es tanta la condena ―dijo uno, acallando un poco su risa― Pero en cuando a estos, deberemos llevarlos ante la Señora Izumi. Atacar a la Guardia es un gran crimen.

―Castíguenlos entonces ―se quejó el comerciante, como queriendo ver qué le harían a los que habían querido saquear su cargamento.

―No podemos, aunque queramos ―habló otro de los soldados, con resignación en su voz. Era una mujer― La Señora Izumi ha decretado que toda condena a un crimen catalogado de grave debe ser dictaminada por ella y nada más que ella. Sino llevaríamos a estas ratas con el gobernador de la ciudad. No podemos.

Y me di cuenta. Nuestra suerte era increíble. No había una palabra mejor para describir lo favorables que resultaban algunas situaciones que nos habían estado ocurriendo. Esos ladrones debían ser llevados hasta la Capital, sin rechistar. Sin preguntas.

―Tengo una idea ―les dije a mis dos amigos, y sin decir más, prendí fuego la carreta desde nuestro lado, dando una patada al aire e impulsándola hacia los soldados y el comerciante.

Asami, entendiendo lo que había intentado, corrió hasta llegar al otro lado, electrocutando a los que no habían sido golpeados. Bolin, por su parte, se encargó de proteger a los prisioneros con un muro de tierra. Me sorprendieron los reflejos del muchacho, que fue tan rápido como para defenderlos de la carreta incendiada.

Notamos que los guardias eran cuatro. Bien, sólo necesitábamos tres. Les sacamos los trajes de soldados a los cuatro, tirando uno al agua. Tuvimos que pensar qué hacer con los cuatro soldados y el comerciante. Podíamos meterlos en la carreta, y dejarlos consumirse. Pero no parecía una opción correcta, teniendo en cuenta que ellos no eran los que merecían morir. Ellos sólo obedecían órdenes de alguien mucho peor. Decidimos llevarlos hasta el pequeño puesto que había al lado del puente, encerrándolos ahí. Azar mejor imposible, no había nadie pasando por ese camino de momento. Igualmente, debíamos apurarnos. No fuera a ser que nuestra suerte llegara a su final. Nos probamos los uniformes. A Bolin le quedaba perfecto, a Asami algo suelto, y a mí algo ajustado. No teníamos tiempo de hacer intercambio para probar mejores resultados.

Tomamos a los prisioneros, que ya estaban atados. Podíamos usar ahora una de las patrullas para transportarnos. Después de todo, tenían cajas detrás para poder cargar cosas. O, en este caso, personas. Eran cuatro, y se veían jóvenes. Nuestra misma edad, menores quizás incluso.

Las llaves estaban dentro del lugar donde habíamos encerrado a los guardias y al comerciante. Tuvimos que buscarlas unos minutos, pero por fin las encontramos. Cargamos a los prisioneros, Bolin quedándose con ellos por si llegaban a despertar. Iríamos cambiando él y yo, Asami siempre manejando. Esperábamos que no nos hicieran preguntas del otro lado, o en cualquier lado para el caso. Sabíamos también que los guardias pensarían que el ataque había sido a manos de compañeros de los prisioneros, que habían ido en su rescate. Por eso, nosotros corríamos sin ninguna sospecha en nuestros hombros.

Nadie dijo nada cuando nos vio, nadie nos preguntó nada excepto a dónde íbamos. Al contestar, ponían una cara de asco al mirar a los cuatro inconscientes, y nos dejaban seguir nuestro rumbo. De los cuatro que estaban desmayados, ninguno se despertó de inmediato. Al pensarlo, daba cierta lástima tener que llevarlos hasta la Capital, teniendo en cuenta que serían juzgados por alguien a quien yo odiaba. Solo esperaba que no llegaran a ser juzgados por ella, que nosotros fuéramos más rápidos.

Así, emprendimos la segunda parte de nuestra marcha a lo largo de toda la Nación del Fuego. ¿Cuántos días pasaron hasta que llegamos a las puertas de la Capital? ¿Dos semanas? Una semana en tierra y una en agua. Sí, debió haber sido ese tiempo de catorce días. Catorce amaneceres, catorce atardeceres y catorce lunas. Tiempo pasó, y en ese momento nos pareció un simple suspiro. Un suspiro que nos llevó a través de kilómetros y kilómetros, pero un suspiro al fin y al cabo. Un suspiro que, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta, ayudado por la suerte, nos dejó plantados en la puerta de la Capital de la Nación del Fuego. Nos dejó listos para actuar. Listos para hacer lo que sabíamos que debíamos hacer. Listos para realizar una tarea que Zaheer, sin mencionarla una sola vez, nos había confiado a nosotros. Y si Zuko estaba también en la Capital, por alguna razón, más suerte aun para nosotros. Viendo la muralla, viendo la puerta, delante de nosotros, con cuatro prisioneros atados detrás nuestro, más atrás de ellos un pasado que no queríamos que volviera, sonreímos. Atravesar esas puertas, sería comenzar el cambio que queríamos hacer. Sería comenzar el nuevo orden. Sería, liberarse.

* * *

**Iba a incluir todo lo que pasa en la Capital, pero mejor dejalo así. De esta manera me aseguro de que vuelvan.  
**

**Ok no xD**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Si quieren dejar un review, gracias adelantadas. Y gracias a todos los que han dejado, el siguiente capítulo los nombraré y daré gracias como se merecen.**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
